


Living with Friends is Weird Sometimes

by Twintaileddragon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Invasion Tomato Monster Mexican Armada Brothers, Choi bonding, Comedy, Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Humor, Maybe vandalism, Multi, Perversion, Running In a van from an Asteroid and All Sorts of Things THE MOVIE, Vanderan, Vanran, Who Are Just Regular Brothers, antics, fluffiest fluff, just all sorts of things, laughs, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: You, your fiance Saeyoung, his twin brother Saeran and Vanderwood are all in a house together when a new job forces the 3 men to work together. Can you survive living in a house with these people?This is basically just a oneshot collection of you sharing a house with these 3 and Antics are assured!





	1. Moving into your new Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Did you like this Request? Do YOU have a request? Let me know! I type them up very quickly**

You swung your feet, sitting on a bar stool and watching the 3 men bringing in boxes. The shy red head was carrying small boxes to his new room. The long haired brunette was carrying in a kitchen table and your boisterous red headed boyfriend was lying on top of said table. You smiled, seeing that he was enjoying his time.  
"Saeyoung, Do you actually want to **Help** us move in."  
"Nah, you have everything covered." He breathed, only to be thrown when the table was suddenly flipped. The shy twin smirked, putting his box down and looking over the display.  
"Aw, Vanderwood, come on. I didn't get any sleep last night-"  
"If we're all going to be living together I'm not going to support your lazy life style anymore! Saeran." Vanderwood suddenly called, getting the attention of the shy twin. "Which room did you decide on for yourself?"  
"I was hoping to get the room farthest from Saeyoung and Y/N as possible."  
"Damn." Vanderwood groaned. " Then I'm stuck in the middle room."  
"We'll try to keep it down, Vanderwood..." You offered, smiling weakly. Saeyoung had finally gotten to his feet and started unpacking some boxes of plate and silverware. He was snickering, a little amused by the fact that no one wanted a room by him and his fiance.  
"We're not that loud, are we?"  
"Not only are you loud," Saeran started. " you guys have weird kinks and I'm tired of hearing them through the wall."  
"Oh goody." Vanderwood groaned, rolling his eyes. "Soundproof your room is my first project for this new house."  
"It sure was nice of the company that hired you guys to put us in a house." You commented, in an attempt to shift the mood. Everyone was at least happy about that. The work, while still dangerous, paid incredibly well. The house was complimentary in the deal, seeing as they got 2 Hackers and whatever the hell Vanderwood did out of the deal. Saeyoung was hesitant but made the best decision for his future family. He'd be crazy to turn down the money they were offering. In addition, if there was every a period where all 3 men were out of town, the company would send a bodyguard to live with you until at least 1 returns. This was a caveat that Saeyoung introduced. He demanded your protection at all times.  
"I'm a little excited to start working." Saeran admitted.  
"I just want to get this house in order... more importantly, Seven, I want to keep it in order." Vanderwood said, making sure to call out your fiance's tendency to make a mess.  
"Are you guys sure you don't need me to help?" You asked. Saeyoung and Vanderwood shook their heads but Saeran spoke up.  
"Nah, we can move everything... but can you cook something for everyone, Personally I'm starved."  
"I'll get cooking."  
"Great. Hey, can you guys help me put my bed together?"  
"Of course," Saeyoung said, walking to the bedroom that Saeran claimed. While they worked hard, the least you could do was cook.

 

You went to the nearest store and bought everything you needed to make the boys a feast. You were quite partial to seafood right now, coming home and making a gorgeous spread of fried fish, fries and homemade salmon cakes. The trio was in the middle of moving the couch but when they caught a whiff of your delicious food. Vanderwood and Saeyoung both dropped the couch, leaving Saeran to hold it as it crashed to the ground. Unable to carry it on his own he just sighed.  
"Well, I guess here is fine then..."  
"Come on, Something smells great!" Seven practically screamed, coming into the kitchen and hugging you from behind. He kissed once behind your ear, chuckling lightly. "Ah, you're beautiful and you can cook. How'd I get so lucky?"  
"It's one of life's greatest mysteries." Saeran commented as he passed by, going to the sink to wash his hands. "It smells amazing, Y/N."  
"Thank you, I hope you boys like it." They continued with casual small talk while you gushed over your 3 overgrown babies. What marvelous adventures were in store for you?


	2. Saeran's Cute Laugh

You woke up that morning in Saeyoung's strong arms. He was fast asleep, not even noticing that your warmth was leaving him. Stretching out your back, you let out a tiny yawn, looking back to make sure that you weren't waking Seven. He needed this sleep. You were living with 3 men, only 1 of which you were romantically involved with, so you deemed that it would be inappropriate to toddle out into the kitchen only in panties and your boyfriends hoodie. You decided to throw on some sweat pants and waddle out into the house. You immediately noticed that Saeran was cooking. He flipped a pancake, his deadpan expression apparently never went away. Who can sadly cook a pancake? You tip toed over to the edge lord. When he saw you he greeted you, still no change in his mood.  
"Good Morning, Y/N. Did you sleep well?"  
"Slept great. What about you?"  
"I couldn't sleep." He admitted, sliding a pancake onto a plate. "Here."  
"Oh, Saeran that's your breakfast-"  
"It's okay. I planned to make a lot of them. Everyone should be waking up soon. Just take them." You smiled hugging the man who was immediately put off guard.  
"Thanks. You're such a sweetie."  
"...Don't mention it.... ever." He greased the pan, pouring in some more batter. As you went to take a seat you could have sworn you saw a tiny blush. It was adorable.  
"Good Morning." You both heard. You snapped your head to look to Vanderwood, emerging from his room. Saeran never looked up but greeted him regardless.  
"Morning."  
"Good Morning Vanderwood!" You said, full of energy.  
"I didn't know you were a morning person, Y/N."  
"I'm barely even a person." You joked, making the man laugh. You thought for a minute you heard an amused scoff from Saeran's direction but he still looked as stoic as ever.  
"Is Seven still asleep?" You nodded as Vanderwood took a place at the table. "Good, I think in the past few years I've only seen him get a combined time of 5 hours of sleep."  
"His brain is too wired. It's why I love him."  
"Someone has to." Saeran said, giving pancakes to Vanderwood. He gave him a curt 'thanks' and let out a heavy sigh.  
"I don't know about you and your brother but I have my first assignment tonight. I'm leaving in a few hours in order to make it to Seoul by 7."  
"That's exciting." You and Vanderwood talked about his job tonight for a bit but every so often you would glance over at Saeran, just cooking. He seemed so focused. Even though he was an emotional brick wall, you wanted to interact with him. He was going to be your brother in law. You wanted him to be comfortable around you. You then, had a plan. A terrible, terrible, plan.

 

You had packed Vanderwood some food for the road, you and Saeyougn waving goodbye to him. You made sure to run your plan by Saeyoung. He was his brother, so surely he could give you some insight. He couldn't. He was just as clueless.  
"You can try it. Sounds like a solid plan and I'm looking forward to the results."  
"I just want him to open up a little bit. Will you help me?"  
"Definitely." He was grinning ear to ear. You both hurried into the house and thank goodness, Saeran was sprawled out on the couch, watchign television. It was some drama that he was apparently uninterested in. You both leaned on the back of the couch, waiting for Saeran to acknowledge your presence. It took him a minute. He knew you both were there, seeing the reflection of you and his brother grinning evilly in the T.V.. He finally sighed, turning to face them.  
"What?" Without warning, you both pounced him, jumping over the couch and tickling the young man's sides and armpits. Saeran tried to roll away from you two, only dragging all 3 of you to the floor. "S-Stop IT! GET OFF!" Saeran's cheeks kept puffing up, ugly noises of escaping breath passing through his lips in small bursts. It was becoming unbearable. Your assault on his ribs was too much.

Saeran started laughing.

When his laugh graced the air, you and your boyfriend immediately stopped, staring at him. You were warmed by the sight in front of you. Saeran was lying on his back, a loud and   
deep laugh exploding from him. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He managed to sit up and get away from you both, still unable to control his laugh. He threatened you both between chortles, not sounding convincing at all. As his laughter slowed, it became a cough, making it easier for him to calm down. Once that scene ended, His face contorted to disgust.  
"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" He expected you to break out in apologies but wasn't prepared when you both pulled him into a hug. He leanign into both your chest's, at a loss for words.  
"Sorry, Saeran," Saeyoung started. "I missed your laugh." Saeran sighed, putting one arm and around you and one arm around his brother. He just couldn't stay mad, especially with innocent intentions.  
"It's okay.... I did, too."


	3. (Request!) Saeran's Little Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from my IRL friend **Cassandra** who likes the idea of putting Saeran and Vanderwood in precarious situations.

Vanderwood arrived home late, fumbling through the dark house. He did not want to turn on any lights, as not to disturb anyone. Little did he know, no one else was sleeping either.

You and Saeyoung were locked in a passionate kiss, rolling around in your bed. His shirt was off. You had one of your shorter night gowns on. His hands were fixed on your sides and he was getting bolder and bolder with each passing second. Saeyoung broke the kiss, looking you in your beautiful eyes. He loved your eyes. He licked this inside of his lip, trying to put his thoughts into words.   
"So."  
"So." You repeated back playfully. He smiled, rubbing his nose against yours.  
"I want you."  
"You always want me."  
"Well, I can't help it, You're so irresistible." He whine, pecking your forehead. "How about we try something new-"  
"I'm not dressing up-"  
"You'd be the hottest maid-"  
"Saeyoung-"  
"Look," He started, sitting up in bed and cupping your face in his hands. "If we weren't meant to be fooling around right now then we'd have gotten some kind of divine intervention by now, surely-"  
"OH MY GOD" You and Seven froze for a moment, hearing the yelling. Seven clicked his tongue, turning his attention back to you.  
"That didn't count-"  
"Was that Saeran?"  
"I think so. Come on, Let's go see what that's all about." Seven hopped out of bed, grabbing your robe off the dresser and throwing it to you. You both left the room quickly and turned on the lights, seeing Vanderwood covering his face and swearing into the palm of his hand. You ran to Saeran's room. The door was wide open but he wasn't in there. Seven peeked into the bathroom to see Saeran vigorously washing his face, also cursing profusely. You joined seven in the bathroom just as he approached his brother.  
"Go. Away."  
"Saeran, What's wrong-"  
"NOTHING. Please, just everyone leave me alone!" He pleaded, finally facing his brother as he yelled at him. His face was uncomfortably red, either from the furious face washing or something else. Seven finally obeyed, going out to the living room to see what Vanderwood had to say about this.  
"Is everything okay?"  
"At the moment no." Hearing Vanderwood comment from the living room made Saeran's eye twitch. He stormed into the living room, offended.  
"What were you barging in my room for anyway!"  
"I thought it was my room," He admitted. "It was dark!"  
"You Should have Knocked!"  
"I Thought It was My Room!?"  
"Okay, let's take it down a notch." You said, but you were ignored.  
"How could you possibly mistake rooms?"  
"Well, the doors aren't labeled and I didn't turn on the lights."  
"Saeran, what happened?" You again tried to intervene, resting a hand on Saeran's shoulder. He immediately tensed, pulling away from you violently, causing Saeyoung to rush to your side and hold your shoulders.  
"J-Just stay out of my room!" Saeran began again, berating the tall agent. Vanderwood had enough, losing his temper.  
"WELL, MAYBE YOU SHOULD LOCK YOUR DOOR IF YOU'RE GOING TO MASTURBATE!" Saeran's face just sank, glowing with embarrassment and Saeyoung slapped his hand over his mouth. The last thing he wanted to do was laugh at his brother right now.  
"VANDERWOOD!" You scolded. "Go to your room!" You said, not knowing what else to say. He scoffed, walking away and mumbling curses. When Vanderwood disappeared into his room, Saeran tried to leave, only for his brother to catch his arm.  
"You hold on a minute."  
"W-What do you want?" He asked, slightly unnerved.  
"I just want to talk."  
"Not in front of Y/N...." Saeyoung looked to you and you nodded, excusing yourself. You closed the door to your bedroom, only to press your ear against the door and eavesdrop. You could hear feet shuffling against the carpet and the squeak of the old couch.  
"Why were you washing your face. That's what confuses me." Saeran stared at the ground, mumbling his answer.  
"W-well I was... Almost done a-and.. he just barged in... and well... I.... I didn't mean to-" Saeran stopped talking when Seven cracked out a small laugh. "IT'S NOT FUNNY"  
"YOU CAME IN YOUR OWN FACE." Seven finally just let his laughter out, his brother mercilessly scolding him for yelling something like that. You couldn't help but let out a soft giggle either.  
"YOU'RE THE WORST BROTHER EVER!" Saeran stormed out of the room, his brother pleading with him and still laughing intensely.  
"W-Wait. I'm sorry. You're right it's not pffff HAHAHAHAAHA."  
"SAEYOUNG, YOU SEA HORSE, YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!" You heard Saeran's door slam and it took Saeyoung a good 20 minutes to stop laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Did you like this Request? Do YOU have a request? Let me know! I type them up very quickly**


	4. (Request) Sickness and hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Iten/pseuds/Iten Wants Sick MC
> 
>  
> 
> You've got Sick MC, Iten! Here it is!

You felt like you were dying. It was hard to breath, you could barely see through your teary eyes and to top It all off, Saeyoung was away on business. Saeran and Vanderwood provided some comfort but they weren't a whole lot of help. You wanted to turn to the chat room to heal what ailed you but that was out of the question. You didn't want Saeyoung to worry. He would most likely abandon his job just to come home and tend to you himself. You forbid Saeran from mentioning your illness to anyone else in the RFA. He agreed and offered to stay by your side.

He was flipping through a book, sitting on the edge of your bed to make sure you weren't dead. He was content to just sit there but since he forbid you from getting out of bed, you began to grow bored.  
"Saeran?"  
"What is it?" Just as pleasant as always. You let out an annoyed groan, making the man look at you.  
"I'm hot."  
"You were cold a minute ago. That's why I got all these damn blankets."  
"Well now I'm cold!"  
"Alright alright." He said quickly, maneuvering various piles of sheets that you were wrapped up in. It too him forever to swaddle you in all those blankets and all of a sudden it's too hot? While he was trying to figure out how to untangle you, Vanderwood enterrés the room with a bed tray, carrying soup.  
"Alright, I went through dozens of webpages to find the best recipe for chicken soup but I think I nailed it."  
"Give us a second," Saeran said, tugging at a fluffy blue blanket. "I'm untangling her."  
"I'm hot!" You whine again. "And it's hard to breathe."  
"I pray it's hard to breathe because of the cold and not because Saeran is smothering you."  
"Be quiet, I can't concentrate." The thin twin pulled a few blankets, hoping something would happen. Ultimately, they unraveled quickly, propelling your body to roll off the side of the bed. Vanderwood cursed, handing Saeran the tray and running over and picking you up gently.  
"Are you alright? Does anything hurt?"  
"My pride and my nose, but it's stuffy." You said, much to the agent's relief.  
"Let's get you back in bed."  
"I don't want to go back to bed-"  
"Y/N. you're sick." Saeran started, a tad annoyed. "You have to rest."  
"I feel like I've been asleep for days. I'm bored."  
"We could put her on the couch. If we set her up in the living room it might even be easier to take care of her." Vanderwood suggested, already walking out of the room you and your fiancé shared. "Besides, if she's able to watch TV the. You may have to worry about her less."  
"Fine"

 

"Saeran?"  
"What?"  
"Can you cuddle me-"  
"You're engaged to my brother." He said dryly. "No."  
"Saeyoung always cuddles me when I'm sick-"  
"And when he's tired, or hungry or happy or sad. He's just cuddly. I'm not." You let out a weak giggle, trying to sit up on the couch. You failed, falling back down on the seat. "I'm just here to make sure you don't die, I'm not cuddling you." He assumed that was the end of it and went back to reading his book, sitting on the opposite end of the couch he could see your sickly face giving the best puppy dog eyes possible. "I'm serious"  
"You really won't cuddle with me? It's a win win situation for you."  
"I said, no."  
" you can still read your book if that's what you want."  
"I said-"  
"Please?" You sneezed between your pleading, making a soreness radiate through your nose. Saeran really didn't want to cuddle you but he reasoned to himself that he'd rather get it over with than keep hearing about it.  
"Fine, what do I do?"  
"First go to my room and go in the top drawer on Seven's nightstand." He was confused but anything to get this over with was fine by him. He by his book on the edge of the couch and sprinted for your room. He didn't know which nightstand was Seven's but since one had a bra on it he assumed it was the one on the left... then again, his brothers super weird, it could be either or. Upon opened the top drawer he found a spare pair of Seven's glasses.

 

Vanderwood was passing through the living room looking for Saeran but couldn't find him. You were fast asleep on the couch and he didn't want to wake you. You looked so cute curled up in Seven's arms.....wait? Vanderwood had to do a double take, seeing Saeyoung holding you tightly, lightly snoring beside you. Your head was buried in the crook of his neck. The agent was confused but had a hunch he knew what was going on. He knelt down to the couches level, peeling back Seven's jacket slowly to reveal the mint eye tattoo on Saerans arm. So that's where he's been. Vanderwood decided to take a quick picture and send it.

**  
SEVEN: Aw that's a cute pic, when did you take it?**

**VANDERWOOD: 2 minutes ago**

**SEVEN: lololol what?**

**SEVEN: I'm out of town tho**

**SEVEN: Oh**

**SEVEN: OH!**

**SEVEN: My baby missed me so much she dressed up my brother <3**

**VANDERWOOD: I hope he doesn't catch her cold**

**SEVEN: CATCH HER WHAT!?**

**Whoops. Vanderwood groaned, realizing that he just screwed up.**

**VANDERWOOD: Seven, don't you DARE, leave that job early!**

**SEVEN: MY WIFE NEEDS ME! Don't worry my angel, God Seven is on his way!**

**VANDERWOOD: I will tase the living hell out of you if you leave that job before it's done!**

**SEVEN: Im coming home!**  
  
"Well shit." He shook his head. Seven would probably be here in minutes. the agent decided to call his employer 

 

When your eyes fluttered open you saw the warm body next to you was still asleep. Being in his arms was peaceful until the front door was locked open violently.  
"Y/N!! IM HERE, DONT WORRY!"  
"Seven?" You said in a raspy voice, not expecting to wake up with a strained voice.  
"My angel!" He peeked over the couch. " Are you alright- aw you two look cute." Upon hearing Saeyoung's voice, Saeran woke up slightly scared at his brothers sudden appearance.  
"Saeyoung?? You were supposed to be gone for a few more days?!"  
"Well I abandoned the job when I heard my 606 was sick~." He said, poking your cheek playfully. "So after I got home and regained consciousness from a sudden taser to the arm, I got word that Vanderwood took my place."  
"Thank goodness."  
"Honey, you got tazed?"  
"Yeah, it was weird. Not like in the movies." He said, getting a little sidetracked. "So on a scale of 1 to God Seven, how well did my doppelgänger take care of you?"  
"That's it," Saeran rolled off the couch, excusing himself. "My parts done, she's all yours." As you watched Saeran walk away, Saeyoung picked you up, taking you to your shared room.  
"Good. I want to cuddle anyway. Come on, babe. Let's go."


	5. (Request) Boy or Curl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macaroon is hilarious! Vanderwood Curls his hair! Let's see what happens!

You and Saeyoung were sitting on the couch, both trolling the RFA chat room. Saeran was watching you idiots giggle like babies. He rolled his eyes and then returned to his work of painting his name on his door. You and Saeyoung had decorated your room door with random drawings of 7's, chibi versions of yourselves and cats. After a particular incident that Saeran will never talk about again, shut up, that didn't happen, he decided he would give his room door a definitive marking. Mid brush stroke, Saeran flinched at the sound of the front door slamming shut, ruining his lettering. He fumed, turning to the front door to scream at the person, who had to be Vanderwood.... or at least he thought it was. Saeran's anger just melted away and he was just pure confusion. Seeing Saeran's expression, Saeyoung peeked over the couch at the front door and his mouth dropped open.  
"Saeyoung, Zen set you up for the punchline, move, move, move!" You wanred, only to see that 707 had left the chat room. "Aw come on, He just-"  
"Y/N.... look." You heard his little giggled and peeked over, marveling with a little gasp.  
"Very funny." Vanderwood said, trying to walk through the livingroom normally.  
"What Happened To You're Hair?!" Seven started, his voice irritating the agent.  
"It was a prank. I got knocked out of my latest assignment and I THOUGHT we were all mature adults but I guess the team I was saddled with is full of babies-"  
"So they curled your hair?" Saeran questioned, sounding skeptical. "That's a little dumb."  
"You look like one of those child beauty pageant contestants." You were still in awe and Saeyoung cooed over the idea of Vanderwood in a sparkly dress.  
"You'd win Grand Supreme for sure Vanderwood~"  
"Ugh, You two were made for each other. Now if You'll excuse me, I need to correct this-"  
"No!" You shot up, running to Vanderwood and blocking him from entering the bathroom. "It makes me happy."  
"You can't be serious, Y/N-"  
"The Lady Has Spoken! She likes the Curly VanderLady-"  
"Seven, Please don't call me that-" His plead was cut short by a surprising chortle from Saeran's direction. The younger twin immediately blushed, seeing everyone was now looking at him.  
"What.... it was funny."  
"Man, today is just a good day." Saeyoung said, his brained thoroughly fried seeing Saeran laugh of his own free will.  
"Please keep your hair curly," You pleaded, hugging the upset agent. "I like it."  
" I-It's really more of an inconvenience-"  
"It's so pretty though..." You said, poking one of the bouncy curls.  
"This is the best day of my life. I'm calling it now." Saeyoung was thoroughly enjoying himself, snapping a few pictures discreetly. Vanderwood just kept looking at your little pouting eyes. This stare down lasted a bit but ultimately he gave in.

 

You served dinner, putting plates in front of all 3 men. Saeyoung was still staring at the Vanderdolly and Saeran was looking out of the corner of his eye. You just liked it! Curly hair was so cute on him.  
" Here you are, Vanderwood."  
"Thank you, smells delicious." You poke one of his curls, making him slightly nervous.  
"Can I poke one?"  
"No, Only your fiance can."  
"That's not fair~" He whined. You pat his shoulder, taking a seat beside him and beginning to eat.  
"Now, Saeyoung. You have to respect his wishes."  
"But they're so bouncy! COME ON, LET ME TOUCH ONE!"  
"That's it! I'm eating in my room!"  
"It's the one not labeled." Saeran commented. Not one to take an insult lying down, Vanderwood snapped back.  
"You spelled your own name wrong, by the way!"  
"MY HAND SLIPPED YOU PRICK." 

After dished, you decided to go check on Vanderwood, making sure to knock. When you entered, he was drying his hair with a towel, the precious curls were gone. You sighed, making the agent smile.  
"You really liked them?"  
"They looked nice...."  
"Well Thank you. You're the only one that genuinely loved them. Man, I'm never doing that again." You blinked a few times, caught off guard by the confession.  
"I-I thought you were knocked out at work."  
"No," He said, shaking his head, rubbing the towel on his neck where water was dripping. "I did it myself before I left the house. When the agents I was working with made fun of it, I claimed Seven and Saeran pranked me in my sleep and I was in too much of a rush to notice before I left for work."  
"Well, I loved it. It was nice!" You offered, making the man genuinely smile.  
"Then maybe I'll do it again one day. But for now, this is our secret."


	6. Let's get a pet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just thought of this and wanted it so bad

You and the others had wanted a pet for a long time. You walked away from the pet store confidently, holding the little cardboard pet carrier. They would love her! A little blond cat named Honey! You picked her out with Saeyoung in mind, more so than everyone else. He loved cats. As you drove home you were excited. As you appraoched the door you were bursting at the seams. When you opened the door, you just stared at the scene in front of you.  
"....Saeyoung."  
"Babe!.... You're home?" He asked, clearly not knowing what else to say to you. He was currently on the living room floor... pinned under a huge dog!  
"...What is that?" You asked, oddly calm.  
"This... is a Mastiff, dear."  
"I can see that!"  
"Then why'd you ask?" He was looking at you and just now noticed the pet carrier in your hand. "Oh dear god, did we both?"  
"I-" Before you could confirm his fears, Vanderwood entered the house right behind you, bumping into you. You dropped the cardboard carrier and the little blond cat ran out quickly, darting around the house and knocking things over.  
"OH NO WAY!? YOU GOT ME A CAT!"  
"HONEY! NO GET BACK HERE!"  
"HER NAME IS HONEY!?"  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Vanderwood started. It was at that moment that you noticed, he was holding a small birdcage. The Mastiff had noticed the cat, jumping off Saeyoung and chasing the small animal all around the house, knocking even MORE stuff over. Vanderwood was at a loss."Maybe it's not a good time to bring up that I bought a pair of Love Birds. They reminded me of you two- Is that a Mastifff?"  
".... I named him Saeran the Second."  
"Uh huh... Is that a cat?"  
"....Her name is honey."  
".... I didn't name the birds yet."  
"Hey, I'm home-" Saeran started as he entered the house. His face immediately dropped, seeing the Mastiff and Cat running around uncontrollably. The huge dog was barking loudly, running after the agile little kitten. Without warning, the kitten ran between Vanderwoods legs, making the Mastiff smack directly into the agent. He dropped the birdcage, letting lose the lovebirds. The room was a mess with barking, cursing and blaming. Saeran smacked his hand onto his face.  
"So, Nows a bad time to say I picked up a bearded dragon from the pet store-"  
"HONEY, NO! DON"T RIP THE DRAPES!"  
"SAERAN II, COME TO DADDY, LEAVE THE PRETTY KITTY ALONE!"  
"WHERE THE HELL DID THE BIRDS GO!?" With all the panic, Saeren opened his small pet carrier, and looked the confused lizard in the eyes. He ultimately sighed, putting the lizard on the ground and letting out a loud ear piercing whistle. All activity in the room ceased and every living thing look at at Saeran.  
"Okay, Vanderwood, Saeyoung, Y/N. Get out. Give me 10 minutes."

 

You all waited in the front yard, pacing back and forth as Saeran was doing god knows what inside that house. Saeyoung tried to peek in through the windows but since he was the one who tinted them, he knew his efforts were in vain.  
"I hope Saeran is okay." He groaned.  
"I'm scared more for the animals." The grumpy agent said. Almost on cue, the front door opened and Saeran gestured them to come inside. They rushed the door, damn near knocking Saeran over. They were met with the sight of the small cat sleeping on top of the giant dog, the love birds peacefully in their cage and Saeran's Lizard Terrarium set up on the wall outside his room. The living room was trashed but the animals were at peace.  
"....How on earth did you do that?" You wondered, making the small twin smirk.  
"With animals it's all about dominance. Just let them know who's boss-" He was surprised by Saeyoung jumping to hug him, rubbing his face against his.  
"My brother's an animal whisperer!"  
"Come on! Let me go! You're so embarrassing!" While Saeyoung tormented his brother, you approached the terrarium. The bashful lizard approached the glass, blinking at you.  
"What's this little guys name?"  
" Actually I renamed everyone."  
"Whaa!? Aw come on, I took care in naming Saeran II."  
"I took care in renaming them too. I had 4 animals to name."  
"So what did you decide on?" You asked.  
"Well..... When I entered the room they were all going crazy. Things were chaos and no one seemed to know what they were doing... So I named them Jumin, Saeyoung, Zen and Yoosung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Did you like this Request? Do YOU have a request? Let me know! I type them up very quickly**


	7. (Request) Kiss and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Move to kiss Saeyoung.... since when have his eyes been such a vibrant green?

Yoosung: OHH! Which one am I???  
Saeran: Yoosung is the Cat  
You: You'd Love her! Yoosung is such a good Kitty :3  
Jumin: Please tell me I'm not the dog....  
707: You and Zen are the lovebirds~ lolololol  
Zen:WHY!?  
Yoosung: lol  
Saeran: Jahee is teh Bearded Dragon  
You: I thought it was cute!  
Jahee: So, Saeyoung is the big dog?  
You: The Dog is deceptively sweet!  
Saeran: And slobbery  
Jahee: Nice naming choice, It suits him.  
Yoosung: :O !  
Saeran: hehe  
You: ALL UNITS. ALL UNITS. SHOTS HAVE BEEN FIRED!!!!  
707: WEE  
707: WOOO  
707: WEEEE  
*Saeran has left the chat room*  
707:WOOOOO  
Zen: STOP SPAMMING 

 

You smiled, scratching Tiny Yoosung's ears. The name had grown on you. Saeyoung was at the store and apparently in the chatroom spamming. You were home alone. Vanderwood was taking some kind of classes, to which he refused to talk about and Saeran was out for work. You couldn't await for Saeyoung to come home. While Saeyoung II was a good dog, he couldn't replace the cheeky hacker. You continued to pester Jumin and Zen in chat, talking about how sweet the lovebirds looked together and heard the front door open and close. You smirked. No greeting. Either someone was trying to sneak up on you..... or someone just broke in the house. You continued to write in chat, pretending you didn't notice the presence looming behind the couch. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw those familiar red locks. You just had to bait him a little more.  
You let out a giggle, pretending to laugh at something in the chat room. He leaned over the couch and in a swift motion you grabbed the collar of his shirt, smashing your mouth into his. He didn't kiss back, but then again this was quite the surprise. You were sure he'd get into it in a minute. You licked the inside of his cheek and finally your kiss was returned. He pinned you to the couch, taking over the kiss and rubbing circles into your hips. When you broke away from your passionate embrace you looked at each other.... **And The Entire World Just Stopped**  
"SAERAN!?!"  
"Well, That's one kind of Welcome-" You let out a shrill scream and pushed the younger twin off the couch. He panicked a little, falling directly on his back and groaning in pain. "Was that necessary?"  
"YOU KISSED ME!" You yelled, looking down at him laying on the floor. He raised a brow.  
"I think you're forgetting how this scenario started. You kissed me first. I could either go with it, or wait it out." You just looked at him..... He was totally right! Oh good god seven, what would Saeyoung think?! Would Saeran threaten to tell him!? While you went through crisis scenarios in your mind, Saeran let out a dark chuckle. "You can relax. It was an accident. We're identical twins, honest mistake."  
"Oh." That was it. That was all you could say. Saeran just shrugged it off, taking a seat on the couch.  
"I left chat, like, 10 minutes ago. Are you and Saeyoung still picking on Yoosung?"  
"Yeah." You said softly, still a little in shock. Saeran sighed.  
"Look, I already said it was okay. Would it make you feel better if we told Saeyoung?"  
"NO!" You screamed, nearly scaring Saeran off the couch. "What if he hates me?!"  
"It was an accident-"  
"You put you hands on my hips!"  
"You put your tongue in my mouth!"  
"You Pinned me to the couch!"  
" You started groping my crot-"  
"What the hell did I just walk into?" You both turned to see a confused Vanderwood, slowly closing the front door. He was looking at you both almost in disgust. "Is there something we need to talk about?"  
"You're home!" You said nervously, only fueling the fire. Saeran groaned, annoyed.  
"We made out on accident and she's acting weird about it."  
"How do you make out on accident?" The brunette asked, throwing his gym bag down and taking a seat in a nearby recliner.  
"I was hovering over the couch and she pulled me onto her-"  
"I thought you were Saeyoung!"  
"I Know, That's just what I finished explaining-!"  
"So what did you do?" Vanderwood suddenly asked, throwing Saeran off guard.  
"H-Huh?"  
"What did you do? Did you kiss her back?" He asked. Saeran was not embarrassed by the situation until now. His face went red and he stared off in a different direction.  
"W-What was I supposed to do!"  
"....Not kiss her back?"  
"And he put his hands on my hips!" You added, making Vanderwood snort and Saeran's eye twitch.  
"Oh did he?"  
"That's not the point! It was an accident- How did this become MY fault?!"  
"It SOUNDS like your fault." Vanderwood said, giving Saeran a knowing look. "Maybe you didn't want her to open her eyes and see it was actually you-"  
"I don't have to take this!" Saeran shot up, walking over to the kitchen and grumbling curses. He was getting some ice cream and you and Vanderwood were laughing the incident off when Saeyoung came into the house. He walked in with a boisterous greeting like he usually does. You and Vandewood greeted him happily but Saeran was still grumbling and cursing. He put a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention.  
"Saeran? What's wrong-"  
"Nothing! And I'm not attracted to your stupid girlfriend! Everyone leave me alone!" With that, he stormed off to his room with his ice cream, still grumbling curses along the way.


	8. (Request) Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alluka wants a cute movie night with some hi jinks
> 
> How about an absolutely CRAZY movie night!?

You were busy setting up the little Theater facade around the TV, giving it the appearance of a theater stage. Saeran was set up at a little snack Kiosk, complete with a candy display and popcorn machine. Vanderwood was changing the lights, so that they would have the ability to dim. Saeyoung.... You had no idea where Saeyoung was. Let's explain how this started. You all went to the movie theater, excited to spend some time with all 4 of you . Unfortunately, for the 4 of you and snacks, you'd be paying out a whole lot just to watch a movie.

So Saeyoung had an idea. He would MAKE a movie theater! He even dressed the dog and cat like little ushers! It seemed odd that he was no where to be found. You peeked into your shared bedroom, seeing Saeyoung at his desk, fiddling with.... a popcorn bucket- oh goodness.  
"Saeyoung?" He jumped, hearing your voice. He tried to greet you as casually as possible but he was sweating.  
"... What brings you by?"  
"Are you cutting a hole into that popcorn bucket?"  
".....Nooo-"  
"Saeyoung."  
"Maybe a little bit."  
"I'm not sitting by you-"  
"Y/N wait-" As you left, he ran after you but you just kept giggling. Saeyoung continued to try and convince you but everything ceased when the lights dimmed in and out quickly.  
"Lights are good to go! Let's start this movie night." Vanderwood announced, putting his tools on the counter.  
"I have 6 minutes of prerecorded commercials before the movie starts," You said, Happily. "If you have to go to the bathroom or buy candy and soda, go now!" You immediately walked to Saeran at his little kiosk set up, giving him a happy smile. He couldn't help but smirk back.  
"Welcome, what can I get you."  
"I would like a medium popcorn, a Large PHD Pepper...hmmm... do you have Jelly Cubes?"  
"Y/N you bought all the candy an hour ago... You know we have Jelly cubes." Saeran said, rolling his eyes. Saeyoung was behind you in line, pretending to be disgruntled.  
"Man can you believe these lines?"  
"Seven," Vanderwood started. "I don't even know how to tell you what I think of all this."  
"Will that complete your order M'am?" Saeran said, handing over the concessions.  
"Yes Thank you! What do I owe you!" Saeran smirked, poking his cheek. You smiled and happily planted a kiss on his cheek. He kind of wasn't expecting you to actually do it, so he froze for a minute before regaining his composure.  
"Next!"  
"Hello~" Saeyoung greeted.  
"I don't have all night buddy, what do you want?"  
"I'd like Super Large PHD Pepper, Some HBC's and hmmmm... I need popcorn in this bucket!" He said, handing Saeran his modified popcorn bucket. The younger twin groaned, getting all his brothers stuff prepared. He sat it all on the kiosk counter.  
"That'll be $50."  
"$50?!" Saeyoung panicked. "I thought the point was so that I didn't spend money!"  
"That's not my problem."  
"I thought it was just a kiss on the cheek!?"  
"That's only for girls."  
"....I'm a girl?" Saeyoung offered, only making Saeran roll his eyes. Saeyoung groaned, digging in his pocket and handing some money to Saeran. "Here's 2 dollars and a receipt from Wal-Mart."  
"You're lucky we accept those. Next!" Saeran said, ushering Saeyoung to move. The mastiff, Saeyoung II, came and walked Saeyoung to the couch, where You were already sitting and watching commercials. He smirked, taking a seat next to you.  
"Hello beautiful~"  
"Hello~" You greeted back, tossing a jelly cube in your mouth.  
"Want some, popcorn?"  
"I have my own." You answered quickly. He didn't even think of that. He just looked like he had been smacked. The lights dimmed down as the last commercial played and everyone was seated on the couch.

 

 

The movie was quite intense. You went through your snacks quickly and Saeyoung had forgotten about his little.... surprise in the popcorn. Saeran had fallen asleep, leaning against the arm of the couch. Vanderwood was mindlessly eating his popcorn and you and Saeyoung were holding hands and staring at the screen.  
"Shit." Vanderwood said softly. "I'm out of popcorn. Saeran is the machine still-" He stopped mid sentence, seeing the concession stand operator was fast asleep.  
"Have some of mine. I'm not eating it." Saeyoung said without even thinking. You immediately snapped out of your transfixed stated, hearing that madness.  
"Um... Saeyoung-"  
"Thanks." Vanderwood said, taking a handful from the bucket. You were just shocked. Saeyoung had clearly forgotten. This was now FAR more entertaining than the movie. You just watched as Vanderwood ate, wondering when the disaster would strike. This was just too good. Since neither man was really paying attention, you tossed a Jelly cube at Saeran, hitting the side of his face. He woke up, looking around but his eyes stopped on you. You urged him to be quiet and pointed at the situation taking part beside you.  
Saeran had filled the booby trapped popcorn, so he was aware of the flap in it. Saeran cracked a smile, seeing Vanderwood mindlessly eating popcorn and Saeyoung focused on the movie. You slid off the couch, moving to sit by Saeran.  
"You didn't warn him?"  
"Nah."  
"This is gonna be good."

When it happened, you knew it for sure. Vanderwoods face just dropped and Seven's entire body just stiffened. You and Saeran leaned against one another, trying not to laugh too loudly. Your squeaks of enjoyment slipped through however and Vanderwood shot a nasty glare at you two. You were surprised how silent the room was with the exception of your giggling. The agent pulled his hand back, calmly stood up and turned off the TV. Saeyoung just hung his head down. You and Saeran just kept laughing.  
"That's it. Movie NIght is DONE. I'm going to bed!" He announced, "God, I hate this fucking house!" his anger now a bit more obvious.  
"...I'm... ugh.... I'm going to my room." Saeyoung excused himself. You and Saeran looked at each other.  
"...Wanna finish the movie?"  
"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Did you like this Request? Do YOU have a request? Let me know! I type them up very quickly**


	9. Speak Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While cleaning out Saeyoung's closet, You discover that he keeps Sodium Pentothal tucked away. You decide to use the 'Truth Serum' in your next meal.

You always loved cleaning your room. Not necessarily the entire house, but your room was always interesting. You always found neat little things that you had lost ages ago. You threw all the cool little stuff that you found onto you and Saeyoung's bed. The things piled up and you were excited to show Saeyoung that you not only found a stuffed turtle but a wind up cat toy. That's a great thing to see after a hard day's work! You moved to the closet, taking special care not to drop anything from the high shelf while you cleaned away the thick dust.  
Your hand swept to the left, dropping a giant fluff ball and shaking a juice container that was hidden behind some hat boxes. You looked at the liquid, qondering why the label had been removed. In marker on the front was written, Sodium Pentothal. You cocked your head, not knowing what the hell that could even mean. You stopped cleaning to google it and a devious smirk found your lips when you read a few things. A truth Serum huh? Well, not entirely truth. It just makes someone talk more without thinking. Still.... useful.

 

"Boys! Dinner!' You said in a sing song yell, excited that your trap lay dormant in their food. The doors sprang open and Saeyoung jumped off the couch, excited to eat after a long day. Saeyoung came home while you were still cooking and you chose on to tell him what you found. That was your little secret.  
"Smells delicious, like always." Vanderwood complimented, taking his seat first. Saeran had a weak smile and Saeyoung swung you into a hug before he started to eat. Everything was going as planned.

You were sitting down for dinner for a good 5 minutes when you finally decided to initiate your questioning. Saeyoung had a slip of the tongue a few times already, meaning it was already in his system. Since it wasn't anything major, he wasn't privy yet.  
"Saeyoung, Do you know where my big earrings are? The Studded round ones?"  
"I wore them and I lost them." He said without thinking, almost immediately choking on his fooid. Vanderwood laughed.  
"Seriously, you have to buy your own earrings. You buy your own dresses and costumes, why not earrings."  
"I-I just needed them. Sorry, Babe. I'll buy you new ones."  
"It's alright. They'll turn up." You smiled. "Saeran, quick, tell me the first thing that come to your mind."  
"My butt itches-" Saeran stopped as soon as possible, burying his face in his hands. Why on earth did he just say that. Saeyoung had started laughing already and Vanderwood raised an eyebrow, amused.  
"Shockingly candid of you, Saeran." He noted, taking a sip of water. "Maybe you should think before you speak."  
"I-I don't know why I said that."  
"Well clearly, your butt itches." Saeyoung started, still snickering. " It's okay! It's the first thing you thought of, Itches are annoying."  
"Hey Vanderwood," You cut in. "Name the weirdest thing you've ever thought before."  
"Well, Saeyoung isn't half bad in a maid costume....and I just...said that...what the hell.." Vanderwood tried to collect himself and Saeyoung looked flattered, holding his hand to his heart. "Don't let that get to your head-"  
"You think I'm beautiful!?"  
"No one said that but I have to admit the maid get up was sexy- NOT SEXY, I-I don't know... No, It was fine, Forget I said anything!"  
"You think I'm sexy~ Oh Mary you're so sweet-"  
"Forget I said anything."  
"You look stupid when you dress up." Saeran said. "Why do you do it?"  
"Multiple reasons." Saeyoung smiled, taking a few bites of food and talking with his mouth full. "Sometimes for saucy pictures." You just watched as the conversation unfolded. Saeyoung's candid speech seemed normal for him, he might as well not be drugged. Vanderwood and Saeran, However, were shocked that they were speaking so loosely.  
"Boys," You started again. "If you were gay, who would you date-"  
"Yoosung." Saeran admitted, his face turning a light pink. "He's pretty cute- I mean for a guy... I mean I'm not... I don't..."Saeran finally just gave up, putting his head on the table.  
"I don't know." His brother cut in. "Jumin has strong arms."  
"Vanderwood. What about you?" You smiled.  
"I've thought about Saeran like that before-" Vanderwood caught himself, pinching the bridge of his nose and wondering why the hell he just said that. The Twins were flabbergasted and Saeran finally looked up, mostly embarrassed. "I- I mean that platonically-"  
"You've had gay fantasies about my brother!?"  
"Only a few time- I MEAN NO! NEVER. I DIDN'T EVEN MEAN IT!" Vanderwood defended, shooting up from his chair. Seven looked downright offended.  
"The question was if you were gay who you'd date and you answered that! Saeyoung started. "We've known each other for years and YOU'D FUCK MY BROTHER OVER ME?!"  
"Oh dear god." You said, lamenting your poor decisions. Saeran just looked plain embarrassed. What have you done?  
"You're obnoxious! Besides, we always bond over how annoying you are-"  
"BUT I'VE KNOW YOU FOREVER! You don't think I'm hotter than my brother?"  
"You're brother is far more attractive than you."  
"That's it," Saeran stood up, not enjoying the mental abuse, too many feeling running through him at once. "I-I have to go."  
"Wait," You said, making sure the younger twin was looking at you. "What do you think about Vanderwood's candid confession-"  
"I DON'T KNOW, I JUST WANT TO LAY DOWN. QUIT BUGGING ME!" He yelled, storming off to his room without looking back.  
"Saeran!" The agent started, running after him. "W-wait, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!" You and Saeyoung were left, still snickering a little bit.   
"Well, that was something."  
"Think first before you drug people then." He said, shrugging. You simply froze, which earned you a smirk.  
" You knew?"  
"For starters, you left the jug on the counter." He said, pointing to the juice container. "Next time hide it. At least put it in the fridge. I need to go talk to Saeran, I think I scarred him for life." Saeyoung excused himself, ready to apologize to his poor brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Got a Request? Let me know! I never take longer than 2 hours to write it upon reading it!**


	10. (Request) Bugs Life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD IT'S FLYING SOMEONE HELP US!

You swayed about the kitchen, singing and laughing while you put away the dishes. You leaned seductively against the counters, singing your devilish little musical number from a cartoon you hadn't watched in a while.  
"I'm not that damsel in distress~" You threw a plate into the cabinet and sashayed back to the sink. "I'm not your girlfriend, or the frightened Princess~" You dramatically wiped off the counter and walked around it, picking some dishes off the table. "I'm not some little bird, that needs your help to fly~ NOPE!-"  
"You're the bad guy." You immediately shrieked, hearing an unenthusiastic voice mumble the songs next line. You rushed over to the couch, peeking over it to see Saeran reading a magazine and smirking.  
"How long have you been home!?"  
"Long enough to know that song by heart." You threw the dish rag at him, huffing back to the kitchen and complaining under your breath. He let out a light chuckle, getting up and putting the dish rag in the sink while you rummaged through the fridge. He leaned against the counter, watching you search for whatever you wanted.  
"It's rude to enter the house without announcing yourself." You scolded. He just smiled.  
"You seemed busy. I didn't want to bother you.... plus you don't sing often. I like it." You slammed the fridge, a little to embarrassed to even take the compliment.  
"You should still-" You froze, something buzzing right past your face and landing on the fridge door. It sheathed it's wings, standing perfectly still and looking right at you... maybe. You just stared at it. A few things racing through your mind. When you snapped out of it, you screamed, running from the fridge and jumping over the kitchen table, taking cover on the other side. Saeran had backed away a considerable distance and taken your side, rubbing your arm and asking you to calm down. The creature crawled between the gap of the fridge and freezer doors, hiding from the commotion.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"  
"Y/N CALM DOWN, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK!"  
"COCKROACHES THAT BIG SHOULDN'T FLY!"  
"It's alright, Y/N." Saeran lowered his voice, rocking you back and forth. "It's okay."  
"We need to kill it!""  
"What?" He held you, making you both step a little farther from the fridge. "No, We're calling an exterminator " Saeran had been telling you not to panic but was starting to show some anxiety of his own. "Let's just stay

"Saeran... don't leave me." You latched around his waist, keeping his from walking away. He seemed scarPed to even be near the kitchen. You feel to your knees, holding him and begging him not to leave you alone. Both of you were scared. He put his hand on your head, chuckling lightly despite his fears.  
"...I won't... I'm-I just... Don't leave me either-"  
"Oh, Am I interrupting something~" They heard from the front doors direction. Saeyoung entered the house, dropping a laptop bag on a side table and approaching you both. You were on your knees, hugging Saeran's legs and Saerans hand was on top of your head- oh god this didn't look right.  
"T-This is NOT what it looks like." He said, stepping back and helping you off the floor. Saeyoung was still smiling.  
"You guys are so cute." He said, walking to the fridge and opening it, looking at the fridge door and scanning for something, You and Saeran were just frozen. "So, have you guys eaten-" He stopped, seeing the big brown bug perched on the milk. When his eyes widened, it spread it's wings, causing Saeyoung to slam the fridge door close. The door was heavy so the hacker wasn't fast enough. The bug flew out of the kitchen, making the 3 adults scramble and scream in all direction. Saeran jumped over the couch and hid in the cushions. Saeyoung ran to you, holding you tightly and making sure it didn't touch you. You think you just died. At least it felt like it.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"  
"Saeyoung, sweetheart, calm down. You're going to have a heart attack-"  
"WHY WAS IT FLYING!?" Saeyoung was looking all around the room, not seeing where it flew to. "Where did it go?" His tone turned from a frantic panic to a deadly calm.  
"I wasn't prepared for this today." Saeran said, muffled by the couch cushions.  
"Is there only one?"  
"That we know of," You admitted, hugging Seven tightly. "Oh Seven I'm scared."  
"There's nothing to be scared of." He supped your face in his hands, making you look him in the eye. His amber eyes relaxing you. "I'm here. I'll protect you."  
"Oh Seven I love you!"  
"I Love you, too!"  
"Is now really the time for this?!" Saeran yelled, poking is head out of his pillow fort. " That monster is on the loose!"  
"Okay," Saeyoung started. "I have an idea."

 

"Thanks again, really." Vanderwood said over the phone to his employer. "You were right. Pilates, is relaxing. It really just makes my troubles melt away. Thank you so much for the recommendation, Sir." Vanderwood nodded, listening to his boss on the other line. "Of course I didn't tell the others. I need me time... Oh I love the house, Sir but it's just so stressful..... Yeah, Seven being Seven..... Don't worry," Vanderwood put his house key in the door, turning it slowly while he conversed. "The house is in perfect.....oh my god." When Vanderwood opened the door, furniture was knocked over, there were broken plates and pans everywhere. Not hearing Vanderwood speak, the boss was frantic in his ear. "I'm going to have to call you back, sir...." He hung up, feeling his blood begin to boil. He shook lightly, not able to hold in his anger anymore.  
"EVERYONE GET THE HELL OUT HERE, **RIGHT NOW!** " You all ran into the kitchen, obviously scared and wielding various things like shoes and lamps. You were all huddled together like children. "...What the hell is this?"  
"How was pilates?"  
"No! Answer my question first, Seven." Everyone started talking, trying to explain the situation at once. Vanderwood groaned, only able to catch 3 words. Bug, Fridge, flying. He sighed, walking over to the fridge and pulling it away from the wall. Under it, a bug was toddling about and soon was met with the sole of Vanderwood's sneaker. He sighed, running his hand down his face. "Please tell me that was it, so I can hurry up and clean this house."  
"...We don't know." You said, scared, clutching the twins. The agent sighed, opening all the kitchen cabinets. He opened the one by one and stopped cold on the third one seeing an empty bag of Honey Buddha Chips. The bag rustled, and 4 little bugs crawled out. The agent calmly closed the cabinet and took out his phone.  
"Hi, Yes, My house seems to have a bit of a bug problem. How soon can you get a crew out here to handle this? Of course.... Yes, the sooner the better."

 

Vanderwood paid the exterminator, cursing every few seconds. You, Saeran and Saeyoung were forced to sit in the car until it was over. You sat like punished children, waiting to be yelled at. When he was done, Vanderwood stood outside the car, glaring at you 3. With no words, you walked into the house, sat on the couch and just took the verbal lashing that he had in store for you.  
It was about 3 hours long about not being afraid, being clean and picking up after yourself, mostly directed at Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Do you like this request? Do YOU have a request? Let me know! I type them Up fast!**


	11. (Request) Maid in Korea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When their job is holding a contest, Saeyoung has a great idea to help them win!

"Happy Helping Hands?" Saeran said skeptically. "What is that a disease?"  
"No, Saeran. Our Employers are having a company wide contest to see which employee can raise the most money for charity. I intend to win." Vanderwood said, triumphantly. Saeran rolled his eyes.  
"I don't really give a damn."  
"So can you help me raise money so I can win?"  
"Sure, if it doesn't require too much work... Is my brother helping?"  
"Yeah, He and Y/N are thinking of the overall plan." Vanderwood seemed excited but Saeran raised a brow.  
"....and you trust them? Together? To think of a plan."  
"......What on earth was I thinking-"  
"WE HAVE DONE IT!" Saeyoung said, kicking his door open and walking into the living room. You followed close behind him, happy about the plan. "We know how you can raise the money and have fun doing it!"  
"What?"  
"Well, Y/N is an incredible cook and I have a ton of costumes-"  
"I already, don't like this." Saeran said, making sure to make eye contact with Vanderwood.  
"We were thinking that we could run a MAID CAFE!" You said excitedly. "Saeyoung held out some outfits, cheesing. Vanderwood seemed shocked and Saeran simply stood up, walking to his room silently. You caught him in a hug, urging him to stay.  
"Let go of me, Y/N."  
"Saeran, Please. Just help out."  
"You're going to exploit women by putting them in maid costumes-"  
"Well.... about that." Saeyoung started, smiling nervously. "....the costumes were for...us."  
"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?"  
"Saeran please, think about it-"  
"I'm not doing it!"  
"It's for charity!"  
"YOU WILL NEVER. EVER. GET ME IN A DRESS."

 

"I can't believe I'm in this dress..." Saeran lamented, serving 2 cups of coffee to table 5. His hips swayed while he walked and his short skirt and thigh socks accentuated his legs. He was adorable! You couldn't keep your eyes off Saeran's cuteness! Saeyoung was serving confidently in his long haired wig. He couldn't see a whole lot without his glasses but he was doing his best. Vanderwood was spared. He was running the cash register.  
"Awfully nice of Jumin to lend us this cafe."  
"He doesn't really do much with rental property. No one has rented this storefront in ages so it's not like he was losing money." You said cheerfully through the kitchen pass. "Saeran looks nervous."  
"He should calm down. Men love nervous girls." Almost on cue, as Saeran left a table he felt a light smack on his ass. His entire face reddened and he hustled back behind the counter. The cafe was pretty busy and it was only noon. "Saeran, my lady, look look beautiful-"  
"Don't make me kill you.."  
"Here's some more cash~" Saeyoung approached, swinging his long locks playfully. "I get a lot of tips. Oh And the boys are so nice~ They let me sit in their laps." saeyoung giggled, almost too convincingly and Saeran looked dumbfounded. He looked at you, concerned.  
"You know, you can still switch to the sane twin. There's still time." He said, making you smile.  
"Saeyoung, you look gorgeous. I'm jealous~"  
"Oh, No where near as good as you~ Your boyfriend is so lucky~"  
"Vanderwood I can't do this anymore!" Saeran begged.  
"Listen to them flirt or work?"  
"Both!"  
"Saeran, We've only raised $3,000. I'm sorry, I need more than that-"  
"WELL GET IT ON YOUR OWN." He reached for the little kitty cat head piece, throwing it to the ground. "I QUIT!"  
"YOU CAN'T QUIT YOU SLUT! GET BACK HERE!" Saeyoung yelled, making you fall behind the counter to laugh to yourself. Saeran had already stormed out of the restaurant, his heels clacking on the tiles. "What are we going to do!? We were barely handling the tables with 2 waitresses and Y/N has to cook." Vanderwood sighed, a blush rising to his cheeks. Was he really doing this?  
"Saeyoung, hand me a uniform."

 

This was the best day of your life. Vanderwood had donned a skirt and was serving tables like a champ, the low cut garment gaining quite some attention. Why stop there? You pulled out your phone and called in a favor. a box of Buddha chips HAD to be worth working for a few hours. You managed to drag Yoosung out of the house to help! Yoosung was nervous and adorably, shifting foot to foot as he served and his blush making people practically throw money at him. It soon became a competition, who could get the most tips. You kept score, cooked and manned the register while the men strut their stuff. You snapped a picture every so often. You'd find a use for them.

 

 

"That's it!?" Vanderwood groaned, having finally finsihed counting the money on the living room table. Yoosung and Saeyoung sighed, upset with the amount. "Only 4,124? That's no where near enough. What am I going to do?" Saeran wandered into the living room, looking at the stack of money on the table.  
"I think that's a good amount. How much did you want to win by ?"  
"We owe Jumin $1,503 just for using the venue." Saeyoung added. "So... it gets worse-"  
"Why did I even listen to you!"  
"Guys!" You yelled bursting through your bedroom door. "I just made some more money!" They stood up, excited. Yoosung ran to hug you.  
"Oh, Y/N that's great! How'd you do it!? How!" The blond practically screamed in excitement.  
"Sexy Calendar!" Saeyoung's face dropped hearing that.  
"You made a sexy calendar of yourself and sold it to people.... You didn't even think to ask me first."  
"Well... I'm not in it at all." You said, urging them to follow. They followed quickly and you pulled up your laptop showing the month of January. Saeyoung held his breath, Vanderwood let out a small chortle and Saeran was horrified.

It was him. In that short maid uniform, bent over at a table. He was blushing and nervous and holding a tray. Saeran felt his blood boil and You skipped ahead to March, showing a candid picture of Yoosung holding a tray to his chest. He covered his face, seeing the adorbale picture. June is when you started using Vanderwoods pictures, the tall maid's skirt kicked up a little, revealing more thigh than intended and a platter with some sandwiches was on his head. Saeyoungs pictures were the best. Mainly because they weren't candid. He POSED for his, leanign seductively against counters and sitting in customers laps. He was the only one happy about the calendar.  
"This is beautiful, LOOK HOW PRETTY I AM-."  
"People bought these?! Seriously? A-And you just put me in there like that!? Y/N you're so mean!"  
"This is the worst day of my life."

 

Vanderwood was a little less mad when he won the office contest.

 

but he was mad all over again when the Sexy Maid Calendars got popular around the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best with this, I hope it's not terrible. ^^


	12. (Request) Story Bored-ing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween has rolled around and with trick or treating done for the evening the gang decides to have some fun!

"Finally." Vanderwood groaned, taking out his vampire fangs and tossing them across the living room. The were soon picked up by the dog, who walked away with them in his mouth. "I'm turning off the porch light. That was the last Trick or Treater-"  
"How do you figure?" You asked, bouncing over in your princess ball gown. "We have 6 bags of candy left."  
"2 of them are mine." Saeran said, sitting on the couch and popping a jawbreaker into his mouth. He didn't wear a costume this evening but to be festive he simply wore a tank top, showing off his tattoo. That's as much as he planned on dressing up. Your king strode into the room confidently and you smiled.   
"My liege, Vanderwood said he's done passing out candy."  
"Good," Saeyoung said, much to your shock. "More for us. Anything good on TV, Saeran?"  
"Reruns of old horror movies. Nothing worth watching." He groaned, turning off the Tv. "Hey Dracula, throw me some candy." Saeran said, making Vanderwood's eye twitch. He walked over with the bowl, dumping all the contents on the younger twin.  
"There you go." He smirked, sitting down in the recliner. "Ugh, So many kids. I can't believe we went through so much candy-"  
"We still have 6 bags though and they're the industrial sizes." You said. King Seven scratched his chin before a brilliant idea hit him.  
"We'll divide it evenly among us...."  
"That's fair-"  
"And we'll bet it in a high stakes game of scary story telling." He finished, making everyone look at him. Vanderwood actually smiled.  
"I'm in."  
"This ought to be good." Saeran commented sitting up on the couch.

You poured out all the candy dividing it among one another as evenly as possible. You and Saeyoung sat on the coffee table while Saeran and Vanderwood sat on the couch. You each had buckets and pillowcases and bowls of candy at your sides. It was almost overwhelming how much you had left. Then again, it was overwhelming how much you bought!  
"Alright. Here's the rules. This 10 gallon bucket in between us is where we put the candy we bet. If the story is good, the person telling the story gets the candy. If the story sucks, the candy is divided among the other 3. Everyone always has to put in a large amount of candy, it can't just be a few pieces. High stakes only. Deal." Saeyoung explained, taking one of his bowls and dumping it in the bet bucket. Vanderwood followed with a pillowcase and Saeran put in one too. You played it safe, putting in only 2 of your smaller bowls.  
"Who's up first?" Without hesitation, Saeran raised his hand, much to everyone's surprise.  
"I've got one."  
"Alright! Well let's hear it." Vanderwood said, putting in another bowl of candy, confident this wasn't going to be any good. Saeran took in a deep breath cracking his knuckles for some reason.  
"This is a completely true story."  
"I'm so sure." Vanderwood said under his breath. Saeran glared at him.  
"Listen, Nosferatu, this IS a true story... This is about a ghost." Saeyoung was now fully engrossed, hugging one of his tied up pillowcases of candy. "When I was younger... I woke up to a strange sound in the middle of the night. I thought at first it was Saeyoung but he was asleep in the bed right beside me-"  
"You guys shared a bed?" You asked.  
"Yeah, for years-"  
"Back to the story." Saeyoung urged.  
"Right. Anyway, I was small so I was scared to go to the kitchen and see what was going on. It was dark and I didn't want my mom to hear me, otherwise I'd be in serious trouble. I snuck past her room, trying my best to be quiet. I hear the sound of glass rattling and I froze. Someone was in the kitchen but no lights were on." Saeyoung was amerced in the story but you and Vanderwood were just equally skeptical. "And when I turned the corner. I saw a tall black featureless figure... making a sandwich." You didn't even know how to appropriately respond. You were just lost. Saeyoung however went from intense focus, to light snickers to rampant laughter in 3 seconds. Saeran looked offended and Vanderwood smacked his hand on his face.  
"Oh My God, You're serious-"  
"THE SANDWICH GHOST IS REAL, I SAW HIM-"  
"Okay, I've had enough." Vanderwood said, taking the large bucket of candy and distributing it between you, himself and Saeyoung. "That was stupid-"  
"It's true!"  
"And I'm a french maid." Vanderwood said, rolling his eyes. "Then again, that might be scarier than your story-"  
"Fuck you!"  
"Hey, Let's keep it clean here. My queen is in the room." He said, gesturing to you. "Alright I'm putting down 3 whole pillowcases for the next story and it better be good." Saeyougn said, dumping in loads of candy.  
"I'll put up one." You said, determined not to lose all your candy.  
"I'm putting up a bowl." Saeran said, still a little angry about what just happened. Vanderwood poured in a pillow case and snapped his fingers.  
"Everyone listen up. THIS is how you do a scary story." Vanderwood said, sitting up and giving off a confident vibe.  
"I'll throw in an extra pillowcase if you give me your best vampire accent." You said, Making your fiance snicker.  
"No, that would be at the expense of my story."  
"But if it doesn't effect it at all, it'd be extra candy." Saeyoung added. Vanderwood sighed and gave in, giving his best accent.  
"Like this?" He said, reluctantly, making the others snicker. You smiled and in his eyes that made it worth it. "Alright, here's a scary story that's been passed through my family. One night, just like this one-"  
"Alright, drop the damn accent, it's really hard to take you seriously." Saeran complained.  
"Fine, Now where was I-"  
"What a horrible night to have a curse." You reminded him.  
"Ah yes. Anyway, A man was asleep in his bed. He was at peace until he hear someone knocking on glass.. Confused, the man got up and looked out of his window. The yard was dark and it didn't seem like anyone was outside. He saw the street was empty and there was no one nearby. He shrugged it off and went back to bed. A little while later, he woke up after hearing the knocking again. He was startled but ran to the window. Still there was no one. While he was at the window... he heard it again. coming from behind him. He turned around and saw the knocking was coming from.... His MIrror!"  
"BORING"  
"It's better than your stupid sandwich ghost-"  
"I'm telling you, I know what I saw!"  
"Why was there knocking on the mirror?" You asked. "Was his reflection knocking or what?"  
"I don't know-"  
"What do you mean you don't know? It's your story!"  
"Y/N, You're over thinking it."  
"Boo!" You said, grabbing the candy bucket. "I'm passing this around."  
"MY story was better than Saeran's-"  
"I"M TELLING YOU, HE WAS REALLY THERE-"  
"NO ONE BELIEVES THAT!"  
"Whatever, Saeyoung help me pass this around-"  
"No, I have a better idea. Let's just keep adding to the pot until we hear a good story." He suggested.   
"I actually like that better. It's incentive. Saeyoung, why don't you tell one." Saeran suggested.  
"Sure, I'll give it a shot. So here's a good one that's going around our offices at work." Saeyoung started, leaning in close for dramatic effect. "So phil, the security guy, tells me that there's weird shit happening at night around the campus. He'll see people standing in hallways on security cameras but when he goes to check it in person they're gone. The security camera always shows that they walk off before he gets there. This isn't a ghost or some weird entity. It's just some guys. Phil says he sees him just wandering the facility at night and it's freaky cause he comes out of no where. One night, Phil was doing his rounds and looked over the security tapes.... He saw that at 11:45, the mystery man entered the security office. He looked around the office to see if anything was touch but nothing was, so he sat down at his computer and scrolled through the footage of the security office door... after scrolling through it for over an hour he had finally caught up with real time. He had no more footage to look over. It slowly dawned on him.... there was no footage of the mystery man leaving the security office." You were hugging one of your candy pillows and Vanderwood and Saeran were listening, interested looks on their faces. "So he stands up immediately. He was pretty sure he looked in the large locker in there but decided to check again, cause it was the only big place he could think of where someone could hide. So he kicked his chair away from his desk.... and Phil said that he froze as his chair slid away from the desk. His foot kicked something and as he slid from the desk in his rolling chair, he saw a face hiding under his desk...." Saeyoung saw his captive audience and took that moment... to be a huge asshole "BOO!"  
"Holy shit," You panicked, nearly falling off the coffee table. Saeyoung started laughing. Saeran started slowly clapping kicking the candy bucket to his brother.  
"Alright, That was good. I'll admit it."  
"Is that true? Did Phill really tell you that?" Vanderwood asked, as saeyoung emptied his winnings into more pillow cases. The hacker nodded.  
"Oh yeah, 100% true. Some homeless guy was living in the building. Ex employee. Scared the hell out of Phil."  
"Geez. I need to talk to Phil more often. Security guards always have good stories." Vanderwood stood up, stretching out his back. "Y/N, You want to try?"  
"No thanks," You said softly. "I-I'm going to try and go to sleep." Saeyoung smiled, craddling you in his arms.  
"No need to worry, my queen, I'll protect you~" He nuzzled his nose against your face, putting you at ease. He helped you up, walking with you to the room and whispering sweet things to you to make you smile. Vanderwood collected his candy, poking fun at Saeran before he left with all his candy. Saeran was the last to leave, wondering how he could sleep after all that.

In the darkness of the house, creaks and random noises scared the few in their sleep more than usually, probably because if Seven's scary tale. Even in their sleep they were on edge. The house's animals were even restless. Hoever, one person was not. Peanut butter slid across the soft bread, the black featureless figure putting together his culinary creation and taking a bite.  
 **"That story WAS pretty spooky. Don't you think?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Did you like this request? Do YOU have a request? Let me know!**


	13. (Request) Hide and Sneak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all decide to play hide and seek

You and Saeran started this game of simple hide and seek because you knocked over his soda and hid from him. He had fun looking for you and you both decided to have some fun. You turned off all the lights in the house, the setting sun providing perfect dark and just enough light. The hiding places got more elaborate and the evasion became expert level. Eventually, you grew bored with your game and enlisted some help. Saeyoung came home to find the house dark and you filled him in. He called in some favors and before you knew it you had come to this.   
You, most of the RFA and the twins were standing in front of Vanderwood who was delivering the rules of the game. He was the seeker. **You don't want him to catch you**. He had a small stun gun that we really just the equivalent of a joy buzzer. You get caught, you get shocked. He demonstrated the shock on everyone first, to make sure they knew that it would't hurt. It was still unpleasant and annoying.  
"Alright. Once the sun sets and it's completely dark, the game starts."  
"This is a cut above our game from earlier." You whispered to Saeran, who nodded slowly. Possibly scared.  
"You cannot leave the property. You can leave your spot when I'm done counting, if you deem it the best chance for survival-"  
"See, this sounds fun and innocent until you throw around words like 'survival'." Zen commented.  
"Force of habit. No one will even get hurt. Alliances and teams are allowed. You're only out if you feel the shock. Spotting you, means nothing. If you manage to lose me and are able to find a new hiding spot, that's fine. The lights are on an automatic timer. All lights in the house will turn on at midnight. If the light is on and you haven't been shocked. You won-"  
"This sounds less and less like hide and seek..." Saeran said softly. "This sounds like some kind of intense survival horror game."  
"I'm so pumped for this." Yoosung breathed, practically bursting at the seams with excitement. "I wish Jumin could be here for this.."  
"He had to work." Jahee said. "Besides, he didn't sound too thrilled about it anyway-"  
"And do we really want the trust fund kid complaining?" Zen cut in. "Ugh, It's too dark, oh no I've scuffed my expensive Italian shoes." He mocked.   
"By the way," Jahee started. "What did you do with your cat? Zen's allergic-"  
"I took care of it." Saeyoung said quickly. Yoosung seemed upset, having wanted to meet the kitten for a while. "She's got a pet sitter."  
"With that out of the way, we only have a few minutes until 10 and the lights will turn off. Is everybody ready."  
"I'm scared and I want to go home." Saeran said quickly.  
"We live here. Anyone else?"  
"I'm scared and I also want to go home." You said.  
"Okay, Anything from anyone else in the room?" Everyone else was fine. You and Saeran weren't looking forward to this. As the clock ticked down, you and the shy twin looked at each other nervously. This was not at all what you wanted. You just wanted a large scale game of hide and seek!  
"Y/N...." Saeran started. He grabbed your hand, squeezing it tightly. "I need you to stay with me.... I'm scared."  
"...Saeran."  
" **5....4.....3....2** "  
"I'm not leave your side, Saeran. Through the whole game, I'm here." The lights cut suddenly and you could hear people scramble in the dark. Saeran was still holding your hands and you both shivered hearing Vanderwood count down from 100. You dragged the shy twin with you, running in the direction of the front door and heading outside. Once outside, Saeran felt comfortable talking. He saw you running around the side of the house and grew confused.  
"Where the hell are we going?"  
"We're going to reenter the house through my bedroom window."  
"Vanderwood is a seasoned agent. He'll find out where we went." When you reached the back of the house, you opened the first window you came across. It was you and saeyoungs bedroom. You thought about it for a minute and closed it back but leaving it open a small amount. Saeran smirked, seeing you then head further down to his bedroom window. "Smart."  
"Well, It's not that good." He climbed in first and helped you through the window, closing it and making sure to lock the window. Saeran look in the closet, seeing if anyone else was in the room. You peeked under the bed, nearly scaring the hell out of Yoosung.  
"oh my goodness," He whispered, panicked. "You scared me! I thought you were Vanderwood."  
"Y/N, Quick." Saeran said, regaining your attention. "Vanderwood stopped counting." You gasped lightly, looking back at Yoosung's hding spot. He didn't stand a chance. You ran to Saeran and together climbed up the shelf in the closet. It was small ,you were pressed directly against the younger twins chest. He held you tightly, almost as if he was afraid to let you go. You barely breathed, shaking a little hearing the next door room open. Saeran's grip got tighter when he heard his brothers mad laugh somewhere in the house. It felt like forever until the door to Saeran's room was recklessly shoved open. You stopped breathing for a minute and Saeran buried his face in your neck. The closet had been left open so Vanderwood looked in it's direction and just shrugged. Why would anyone hide in the closet and leave it open? You and Saeran were safe. However, Yoosung was found immediately. You heard him let out a scream and spring out of the room like a bat out of hell. Vanderwood just sighed, walking after him like a slow Movie monster. You didn't hear him close the room door behind him, so you didn't feel safe saying anything. Saeran, however, spoke.  
"I hope Yoosung found a new spot... We have 2 hours of this..."  
"What are we going to do?"  
"We have each other."

 

You and Saeran stayed put for an hour. Saeran had actually fallen asleep on your shoulder. You liked it. His light breathing calmed you. He woke violently though, hearing his brother cackling like a mad man and kicking in the room door. You both tensed. You heard running, laughing and then the sound of breaking glass. Vanderwood was running after Saeyoung and the idiot **had jumped through the damn window**  
"GOD DAMN YOU, SEVEN, YOU BROKE YOUR BROTHERS WINDOW!"  
"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE."  
" I'LL GET YOU! IF I DON'T GET ANYONE ELSE I'LL MAE SURE I CATCH YOU SEVEN!" You heard the shuffling of broken glass, indicating that Vanderwood jumped out of the window after him. You and Saeran were at a loss.  
"On the upside," Saeran started. "If he has a vendetta against Saeyoung for this game that could save us later on..."  
"And the downside?"  
"He broke my window...." He lamented, groaning into your shoulder. "I'm going to kill him." You smiled weakly, not that he could see it, and you patted his other shoulder from your awkward angle. You could hear people running for cover in the house and Vanderwood still yelling at Saeyoung outside. So it was safe to move.  
"...Should we...leave?"  
"This spot works. Why mess with success?"  
"Well.... The thrill of hide and seek is the possibility of being caught... and if we're going to play this abomination of hide and seek... I want to see if I can keep moving."  
"Feel free. I'm staying here." He said flatly. "You're welcome back if you change your mind." He said shyly, almost hopeful. You pecked his cheek and scaled down the closet.

 

When you sneaked out into the dark living room the air was different. You felt open, exposed and scared. You didn't hear anything or see anyone. You gulped down saliva, walking low and slow as to not attract attention. You duck into the kitchen upon hearing the front door open. Vanderwood was grumbling something. Saeyoung must have gotten away. You opened a kitchen cabinet. Too many pots and pans. Moving them would surely make noise. You closed to cabinet but accidentally closed it too hard, makign a hard clack. Vanderwood turned to the noise like a rabid dog, walking over to see what it was. You had crawled around the other side of the counter, sticking as close to the floor as possible. Your heart was about to beat out of your chest but it was..... exciting. This game was actually pretty exciting! Saeran didn't know what he was missing. You duck and rolled over to the living room while the agent was opening the cabinets. You leaned against the front of the couch for a moment, thinking of where you could go.  
"FOUND YOU!" You froze, thinking that you were dead but pots and pans began to rattle and you could hear Yoosung begging to be let go. You let out a sigh. Yoosung had found a new place in the cabinets and you just got him caught. Yoosung let out a little yelp at the shock but then started his adorably little laugh. The shock wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be and all he could do was laugh. "You're out Yoosung."  
"Aw man, That was really fun! We should do this again sometime!"  
"We'll see." Vanderwood said, petting the kid on the head. "Here."  
"A Glowstick necklace?" You heard Yoosung cracking the thing.  
"If you're caught you have to wear one and sit on the couch." Oh no. You crawled away from the couch, hearing Yoosung approach. You thought you ducked behind the recliner in time but Yoosung saw you. He gasped but bit his lip. "Something wrong?" Vanderwood called from the kitchen.  
"N-Nothing. Just wondering what I'm going to do here until the game is over."  
"You could become another seeker." Oh fuck. You panicked. He knew where you were. The glowstick necklace showed off his devilish smirk.  
"That sounds fun." Double fuck. "Got anymore of those tiny stun guns?""  
"Tons. I keep them here in the junk drawer." While Vanderwood dug for one you took a chance and stood, sprinting out of the room. Vanderwood heard the commotion but was too late and Yoosung couldn't chase you yet, not having a means of tagging you out. You followed your boyfriend lead, except you opened the window before you jumped through it. You closed it, running along the side of the house. You felt like everything was fine until you ran head first into someone in the side yard. You both fell back, groaning at your high speed collision.  
"Ow~" the figure said. You smiled.  
"Jahee!"  
"Hey, Y/N. Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. Yoosung was caught. He's a seeker now!"  
"Oh that's just great." She groaned. "I've been running since Saeyoung blew my cover and now there's 2 seekers."  
"You've seen Saeyoung?"  
"I was hiding in a bush in the garden and he came barreling out of a window like a maniac. I've been on the move since."  
"Do you know where he is?"  
"I have a feeling that Saeyoung has a secret hiding spot that's almost untouchable. He seems to always evade Vanderwood." You could hear some commotion in the house. You and Jahee get moving again. You get around the back yard, ducking through the garden below the windows. You both stopped, hearing someone walking through the garden. Jahee peeks though the high bushes and is stunned when the small shock is stabbed right in her forehead. She lets out a terrified shriek, standing to see Yoosung grinning ear to ear.  
"Got you! Jahee I got you!" It seemed like he didn't see you. You continued to toddle away, hearing Yoosung explain to Jahee that she was a seeker now. Oh how unfortunate for you. You hear Jahee telling Yoosung that you're still further down in the garden and yet again you get up and run for it. You hear them on your heels and without thinking you round the house and run in the front door. You go directly to the bathroom, closing the door as quietly as possible. You shiver, hearing Vanderwood approach.  
"Psst." You turned around, seeing Zen sticking out of a bathroom cabinet. "Quick, get in!" You don't hesitate, climbing in the cabinet and snuggling up to Zen, he hugs you, his grip growing tighter when the bathroom door opens. This is it. You're done for. You hug Zen tighter but to your surprise, whoever was in the bathroom just leaves.  
"...What the hell-"  
"This cabinet is deceptively big." Zen starts. "If you look at it from the outside, it doesn't look like anyone can fit inside." You didn't even register that. Zen was pretty big and the door to the cabinet was a pretty tight fit. You were scared so you didn't even think about whether or not you'd fit inside. You both barely fit, practically laying on top of each other. "As much as I like the contact, You can't stay here. I'm sorry. I just couldn't let you get caught."  
"I understand... I'll find my own way."  
"Be careful."  
"You too. There's 3 seekers now."  
"Aw shit." He cursed under his breath, you giggled hearing him curse. He helped you out of the tiny cabinet, closing himself in and it felt like you were alone again

 

10 more minutes. You had been wandering around all that time. You check in on Saeran from time to time and he would tell you how scared he was for you. You would always tell him you were fine and that thought the game was challenging with 3 seekers, it was still fun. You hadn't seen or heard Saeyoung in an hour and you were getting worried. As time ticked down, You spent more time in the living room. It was a wide open area, no one was really looking for anyone in there. You could hide behind. couch pillows if anyone passed through. It was working. You stood, seeing that the clock showed a few minutes left. You grinned ear to ear. You made it.  
"Babe!" You hear Saeyoung who immediately hugs you from behind. "I was looking all over for you!""  
"Saeyoung." You pulled him into a kiss, which he was more than happy to get into. You pulled away, spinning around excitedly. "Can you believe it? It's almost over!" You looked over to him. He was smiling, happy to see you so excited.... why could you see him smiling in the dark? Your smile faded as you noticed a green dim glow coming from his hoodie pocket. Your heart sank.  
"Yeah," He said, figuring you noticed, tossing the small joy buzzer in the air and catching it. "I'm sorry, Y/N. I love you."  
"Saeyoung!" You wanted to run but tripped on your feet, falling down. You just closed your eyes and waited for the shock. All you felt was arms wrapping around you. Through your eyes, you noticed the light turning on automatically. It was over and you weren't shocked! You opened your eyes and were immediately shocked to see what had happened. Saeyoung had thrusted the stun gun at you but Saeran was tightly hugging you. Saeran had dove in to protect you. Saeyoung was shocked but a smile was clear in there too. Saeran finally opened his eyes, looking up at you. He snickered a little, not quite sure what he was afraid of that whole time.  
"Look," He started. "You won."  
"SAERAN!" You pounced at him, nearly pinning him to the floor with a hug.

 

Vanderwood didn't have prizes so everyone gathered in the kitchen for ice cream and shared their horror stories. It almost sounded like you all were sharing war stories! You were wedged between the twins, and Saeyoung was telling everyone how his brother saved you. Saeran was looking away, embarrassed.  
"Man, That's so cute! You 3 won pretty easily!" Yoosung said.  
"...3....3.." You kept repeat." Zen.... OH MY GOD ZEN!" You shot up, running to the bathroom. "ZEN CAN'T GET OUT OF THAT CABINET ON HIS OWN!"  
"WE'RE COMING, ZEN!"  
"Wait, People can fit in that cabinet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Did you like this Request? Do YOU have a request? Let me know!**


	14. Which Sandwich is Which?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Saeran are making Sandwiches

You and Saeran strutted about the kitchen, cheering and clapping. You were opening a loaf of bread and Saeran was rummaging through the fridge for the jelly.  
"When I say peanut you say Butter. Peanut!"  
"Butter!"  
"Peanut!"  
"Butter! When I say Jelly you say..... Jelly? Jelly!"  
"Jelly!"  
"Jelly!"  
"Jelly!" They spread out their ingredients continuing their little cheer. Saeyoung just watched, grinning ear to ear while they made a ridiculous amount of food. Vanderwood exited his room and upon seeing you and Saeran singing about sandwiches he raised a brow. Before he could say something to ruin the moment, Saeyoung motioned for him to join him on the couch to watch you both from a distance.  
"What the hell are they doing?"  
"They're making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Saeyoung gushed, his face hurting from his prolonged grin.  
"....Why?"  
"I don't know but isn't it just the freaking cutest thing."  
"I don't think I've ever seen Saeran this relaxed."  
"It's just something about her I guess." Saeyoung let out a loving sigh, seeing the woman he loved getting along with his brother. Saeran had shed his grumpy armor for just a minute. Why? To make sandwiches. Adorable.   
You and Saeran had made a sizable stack of sandwiches already. Peanut butter was all over your hands and the counter. Neither of you cared. Due to the large assortment of different Jelly's and types of peanut butter that Saeyoung buys, you and Saeran decided to make 2 of every combination possible.  
"Where's the chocolate chunky peanut butter?" You asked.  
"I have it. Hold on. I'm making one with Apple Jelly and chunky Chocolate."  
"That sounds gross." Vanderwood said under his breath.  
"Shhh. They're having fun." The hacker couldn't help it. He loved everything about this scenario. He watched as you got a glob of peanut butter on your finger. As Saeran snickered you decided to boop his nose, transferring your problem. Saeran blinked a few times, wondering how to retaliate. Saeyoung watched, excited to see what happened next. Saeran smirked, dipping a finger into the jelly and putting it on your nose. As he giggled you dug your entire hand in the jar of peanut butter and smeared practically the entire jar on his face! Saeyoung's mouth dropped open and Vanderwood cursed under his breath about the ridiculous mess that you both were making.  
You couldn't see Saeran's face through the peanut butte but you could probably guess he didn't like it. At first you thought he was just frozen until a fist full of Jelly slapped you in the face. He wiped his own face, revealing that Saeran had a devious smirk on his face. You simply started licking the jelly off your lips.  
"Today's a good day."  
"Not for Vanderwood." He commented. "Look at this mess."  
"I'm not cleaning that up!" You both looked over, seeing Vanderwood and a very amused Saeyoung on the couch. The agent was fuming. "You two are cleaning this up! You're both disgusting! Look at you two!" You expected Saeran to be extremely embarrassed. It was hard to get the shy twin to open up to you. You frowned, thinking about Saeran suddently talking about how stupid this all was. To your surprise he just started laughing. It filled you and Saeyoung's hearts but Vanderwood just started yelling louder.

While he berated you both, you simply cracked up, laughing and falling against each other. You leaned against his face, your cheeks touching. Peanut butter and Jelly together at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since no requests are coming in I had to do something and this was just a cute little Idea i had.
> 
> Don't be afraid to drop multiple requests!


	15. (Request) Twist Of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite reader had a request~   
> And I loved it!

"I'm going out on a limb here to just say that this is a terrible idea for game night." Vanderwood said, leaning against the wall while Saeyoung laid down the polka-dotted mat. Saeyoung looked proud of himself, happy that he was able to find this game in stores still. He was sure that it would have been discontinued by now.  
"Man, I'm glad I found this gem in the toy section."  
"If you think that Saeran and Y/N are going to play this, you're-"  
"HEY GUYS, COME OUT HERE!" He yelled. You came out of your room, just finishing something online and Saeran came out of his room, not expecting the living room to have a weird polka-dotted mat. He looked at it, almost as if he expected it to start breathing fire.  
"The new rug is ugly." He said.  
"It's not a rug! It's a game! You spin a wheel, put a body part on the ground. It's fun!" Everyone just looked at Saeran for a solid minute, trying to determine if he lost his mind. His hope dwindled a little bit until you clapped once for attention.  
"Alright, Let's play."  
"You're serious?" Saeran asked. Vanderwood sighed. He promised that if Saeran was on board that he'd play and if you were playing then Saeran would join in.  
"We can't all play at the same time. Someone has to spin the wheel."  
"Nah uh uh. I have solved that." Saeyoung ran back to the room, only to come back with a small robot with a spinner on it's chest. Everyone in the room let out an annoyed sigh. "Spinbot spins it and reads the orders. All you have to do is put in our names."

 

"VANDERWOOD. LEFT FOOT ON GREEN."  
"Shit." He breathed, hearing the robot's order. He moved his foot to the nearest green space, the back of his knee ending up pressing against your back. He apologized but it was fine. You were in a better place than Saeran who was wedged underneath both Vanderwood AND Saeyoung. Saeran was face down, too. Probably regretting his life decisions. Saeyoung was snickering, feeling that he was winning.  
"This game is in the bag."  
"Speaking of bag," Saeran started. "I do not want to know who is right above me up if you can arch out a little more so your crotch isn't in my back I'd appreciate it."  
"I've got a pretty good handle on things." You said, being the only one not in a compromising position yet.  
"SAERAN, RIGHT HAND ON RED." Saeran rolled his eyes. He wiggled to the side as best as possible, inching toward a space near you. Unfortunately, his hand would be right by your inner thigh. He managed to pull it off, a deep blush covering your face when you realize Saerans hand is between your legs. He was trying not to think about it.  
"You okay, Y/N?" He asked, hoping that he wasn't intruding too terribly. You tried to look over your shoulder at the poor boy, accidentally rubbing your thigh against his wrist. He broke into the entire spectrum of red, freezing in place.  
"I'm fine. Saeran, are you alright?"  
"No. Let's just hurry up."

 

The tables had turned quite a bit. Saeyoung was now hovering over you and Saeran was wrapped up, very inappropriately in your legs. Vanderwood was relatively fine, not too badly mixed into the pretzel mess that this game had become.  
"Y/N , LEFT HAND TO RED" You sighed. That would put you and Saeyoung's faces closer. When you moved your hand, Saeyoung's breath hitched. The robot ordered Vanderwood to move, Saeran was cursing and you and your fiance were lost in each other's eyes. His half lidded expression making you inch closer. His face lunged without warning, slamming his lips into your. You groaned into the kiss and Saeran tried his best to look over and see what the hell was going on.   
"ARE YOU ASSHOLE'S MAKING OUT?!"  
"Can we finish the game first before you use the mat for Kama Sutra?" Vanderwood said, bumping against Saeyoung to get him to stop. Unintentionally, he made Saeyoung knee Saeran in the crotch, causing the younger twin to fall. Now, Saeran falling made Saeyoung fall on top of you, slamming his nose against yours. Vanderwood was towering over you all and when Saeran fell he dropped onto him, falling on the younger twins chest and knocking the breath out of him.  
"Son of a-"  
"My nose!"  
"Baby Are you Okay!?"  
"WHY DID WE DECIDE TO DO THIS?"

Everyone was cursing and angry and the robot just kept reading off direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Do you Like this request? Do YOU have a request? Let me know!**


	16. (Request) Master of Majjika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung gets a roleplaying game and everyone HAS to play.

You didn't know how the RFA got involved in this madness. You were pretty sure your fiance had blackmailed them. Jumin was dressed like a giant cat. saeyoung had a robe and pointy wizard hat. Jaehee was a farmer? Yoosung was a barbarian. Zen was a purple dinosar- what the fuck is this game? Saeyoung found it at a sketchy flea market in a blank box with the words Masterz of Majjika written on it with purple marker. This game looked incredibly made up but Saeyoung was excited when you came home with it. You were sick, so you were bundled up on the couch watching Saeyoung and the other's play. Vanderwood was on a mission and he could not have been happier when the boss called him out. Lucky Bastard.  
Saeran was unlucky. His brother caught him and you snickered seeing the younger twin dressed like a princess. You couldn't really understand the game but apparently the rules were written in a composition notebook.

"Alright, Jaehee, you have encountered Jumin the Cat Demon. What do you want to do?" Saeyoung said, grinning. The lady looked largely unamused with her eye twitching. She glanced over at the business man, who was oddly enough examining his cat suit. It looks like he likes the material. Jaehee picked up the oddly shaped dice, tossing it and hoping this game would be over. They had just started.  
"12" She said flatly. "Please tell me I win and it's over."  
"If you didn't have those pictures of my birthmark," Zen started. "I would not be here."  
"He threatened to deleted my character on LOLOL." Yoosung said, lamenting the hypothetical loss. "I just got a rare weapon, I can't part with it!"  
"Alright, 12 means that you were knocked out my the cat demon and you're teleported to.... some place call... Pwams... Neat."  
"Is that just Swamp, Backwards?" Saeran asked.  
"Yes."  
"Where did you buy this game!?"  
"Well technically, some guy just handed it to me and ran." He admitted. "It came with the Cat costume, I had to provide the other costumes."  
"So you just had a purple dinosaur costume lying around?" Zen's question was ignored as Saeyoung rolled the dice. You snuggled into the couch, wondering what could possibly go wrong.  
"Okay! Jumin, You have randomly received 20 gold."  
"Excellent." He said, almost like a movie villain. "What can I do with it?"  
"You can buy cool weapons when you reach the town."  
"I like this game-"  
"This game is terrible!" Zen yelled, losing his patience.  
"Are you sure you're not just mad because you don't have 20 gold?"  
"Are you kidding me!?"  
"I rolled a 5" Yoosung said. "What happens now?"  
"You tried to fight a rock troll and died."  
"Aw man." He said, laying his head on the table. "You should have just chucked this game back at that guy and got D&D."  
"Zen, Roll."  
"Fine, I'll play along." He said, throwing the dice wrecklessly. The dice rolled over to the couch near you. Saeyoung sprung up to check the number. While over there, he planted a sweet kiss on your lips.  
"You doing okay over here, angel?"  
"I'm fine," You said weakly. "Sorry I couldn't play with you guys-"  
"You're health is more important than some dumb game, Baby." He nuzzled his nose against yours.  
"Y/N, Please sneeze on me." Jaehee said. Zen let out a genuine laugh and Saeyoung returned to the table.  
"Okay, you rolled a 34"  
"I rolled 1 die..."  
"Yeah but it landed on 34." Saeyoung showed them the little die and there was a red 34 on the side.  
"....What the hell? Who made this game?!"  
"Anyway, You get to enter the bog of mystery... apparently." Saeyoung even looked confused, looking through the composition book and hoping that he was doing this right. It seemed so fun when he read the initial rules. "Roll again to see who joins you."  
"WHO THOUGHT OF THIS GAME?!"  
"I'm rolling for you." Saeran said, ready to be done with this. He rolled the fucked up dice, landing on...... Everyone was just dumbfounded. Since you couldn't see, you had to wait until someone at the table verbalized what was happening. Thankfully, Jumin spoke up.  
"Is that a fucking, Q?" You cracked up, hearing the trust fund kid curse. "If you needed real dice you could have texted me while I was on the way over. I would have bought some."  
"That's it." Zen stood, stripping off the Dinosaur suit. "You can plaster those pictures all over the world if you want. It's not worth it to be here for one more second."  
"And I died... so... I'm going to go." Yoosung said, taking off the weird viking hat.  
"I'm leaving but I'm keeping this suit." Jumin said. "It remind me of Elizibeth III. I believe that she'd love it."  
"And I hate this dress." Saeran said, lifting the skirt and walking off to his room. "I'm taking it off." As the room cleared, Saeyoung sighed, disappointed that no one had fun with the game he came across. He felt like he wasted everyone's time. He sat at the card table for a few minutes, slunk over the board game, if you could call it that. He didn't hear you get up so he tensed when you draped your arms around him.  
"Y/N...?"  
"So how do we play?" He smiled, nuzzling against your cheek.  
"Well sit down, Angel... Let's figure it out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I have never played a role playing game in my life so I wrote this from the point of view of how people who have never played RPing games view RPing games.
> 
> Do you have a request? Let me know! Don't be afraid to just unload Multiple request or even just say 2 random words and I'll make up a request around it. Anything really, I just don't get requests anymore XD


	17. (Request) Happy Birthday Vanderwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanderwood has been through so many changes in identity during his career that his birthday just got lost in translation. Not know when his birthday is, they decide to throw him a surprise party.

"What do you mean you have no idea when his birthday is!" You yelled, catching Seven off guard. He didn't expect you to explode about it. Vanderwood and Saeran were out grocery shopping so you took the time to ask Saeyoung about Vanderwood. You didn't really know a whole lot about who he was in the past. You were shocked that not even Saeyoung knew.  
"W-Well he's changed identities a few times. Birthday's get lost in translation. I have 12 different dates for you but any of them could be the actual day." He admitted. He seemed genuinely sorry that he couldn't help. "Why did you need to know anyway?"  
"Well, I've started planning for you and Saeran's birthday and it just got me thinking that I don't know when Vanderwood's birthday is-"  
"You're planning for my birthday?"  
"Saeyoung-"  
"Now I'm excited!" He said, rubbing his hands together. "What have you planned for my birthday so far?"  
"I'm thinking ice cream cake, for Saeran and I'm not telling you what your cake is-"  
" Oh, He'll love that." Saeyoung thought, walking to the fridge and grabbing a PHD Pepper. "Well, We can put together a party for Vanderwood. Hold on, let me make a call."

 

"What?" Vanderwood said, weighing produce on the metal scale. He crunched the phone to his ear with his shoulder, trying to determine the best price for Avocados. Saeran was leaning against the cart, throwing in sweets when Vanderwood wasn't looking. "Sir, I'm sorry, I was unaware I had an assignment this week..... Well, I understand I'm on call but.... Saeran where did these Oreo's come from?"  
"No where, just buy them."  
"Ugh... No sir, I'm still here.... Well... Once i finish grocery shopping I can absolutely look into this matter.... Yes, of course..... No I can't trust Saeran to finish the shopping- Macaroons, Really Saeran?"  
" I like Macaroons. They're nice... I want 33 of them."  
"This is why I have to go shopping with you." The agent said, annoyed. "Don't worry, I'll be there, Sir."

 

Saeran came home alone with the groceries and for some reason a shitload of Macaroons. You both, excitedly, explained to him the plan and sent him back out for some party supplies. Vanderwood was being tasked with a fake mission that was essentially him driving to the next town over to put a letter in a mailbox.  
You smiled, taking the sheet cake out of the over and admiring the perfect pastry. Saeyoung entered the room, letting out a satisfied sigh.  
"That. Smells. DELICIOUS. Come on, let me have some-"  
"No." You said, firmly, poking him in the nose. "It has to cool and then I have to ice it."  
"Just a little~"  
"No-" You stopped hearing the front door open and Saeran struggling with his hands full of bags. You rushed to the door, taking some of his load for him. He thanked you and you both plopped the decorations on the kitchen table. "Excellent, this should help us throw a good party-"  
"Umm, why are the decorations black?" Saeyoung started, picking up a black mirror ball. "Is this a birthday or a funeral?"  
"Well, It's Vanderwoods party. This could very easily turn into a funeral." Saeran said, keeping his deadpan expression. "Plus the party store was having a big blow out sale. Most of the Decorations were sold out. I got what I could." While Saeran was explaining, Saeyoung was digging through the bag and found a birthday card.  
"'My Spidey Sense tells me that someone's turning 8'?" Saeyoung read the card, giving Saeran a quizzical look. "Have a wonderful webby birthday?"  
"Shut up."  
"Look, the card doesn't matter! It's the thought that counts!" You reminded them, hugging Saeran and thanking him for his efforts "I need to ice the cake, you both should start decorating."

 

Vanderwood groaned, finally arriving home after an exhausting 6 hour drive. He saw that the house was entirely dark and took his taser out, cautious about entering the home. He entered damn near silently, staying low to the ground. When nothing happened he flick on the light and froze.  
There was a happy birthday banner, a cake with 5 candles that weren't lit. You and Saeyougn were asleep back to back and Saeran was asleep on the couch. Presents were laid about and cards were all over the table- is that spiderman? Vanderwood smiled softly. They went through all this for him? He walked to the cake, swiping some icing. It was good. Probably home made. You always did everything you could for other people. He sat down for a slice of cake. Opened his presents. Wrote a carefully written thank you note and went to bed.

You 3 awoke the next morning to find out you missed the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Do you have a request? Let me know!**


	18. (Request) Love on the Battle Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Saeyoung have an argument and find the weirdest way to settle it.

Saeran and Vanderwood just sat and watched. You and Saeyoung never argued and it was incredibly fascinating to watch. Having grown attached to you, Vanderwood and Saeran stuck close to see if they could help in any way. Saeyoung finally had enough of this discussion and raised his voice to you, which immediately made himself fall back. You looked so hurt. Saeran looked downright offended and Vanderwood had no idea how to react.  
"Shit." He said, simply. "Seven that was surprisingly serious of you."  
"What the hell is wrong with you!" Saeran shot up. Seven was still looking at you, scared of the damage he might have done. "This is the woman you love and you're screaming at her like that?! How dare you!" His brothers words sank in and the hacker immediately hugged you.  
"Baby, I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean it.... There's got to be a way to settle this... Any way you want we can settle it." You blinked a few times and smiled. Saeran relaxed. It looked like everything was going to be fine.  
"Seven," You started, he gulped nervously. "Paintball Tournament."  
"....What the hell did she just say?" Saeran asked. Saeyoung was bursting at the seams with excitement and finally let out a boisterous laugh.  
"GOD, I AM SO IN LOVE WITH THIS WOMAN!"  
"Can't you flip a coin like normal people!"  
"Paintball tournament. You have a team, I have a team, Winner get's their way."  
"Oh Baby, I am so PUMPED for this."  
"This seems like an awful lot of trouble just to decide what to make for dinner!" Saeran's pleas fell in deaf ears. You both already started calling in favors.

 

Saeyoung and you removed every single piece of furniture from the Living room and put it on the lawn. You replaced the furniture with homemade barriers and obstacles. You took turns selecting your teams and in the end you ended up with Vanderwood, Yoosung and Zen. You briefed your soldiers on their mission, assuring Vanderwood that everyone would try to avoid shooting the walls with their paintball guns. Your guns had Gold paint and Saeyoung's had Red.  
"Alright, In 5 Minutes we go to the living room and we WASTE Saeyoung's team. Only then can we order Chinese food."  
"YEAH!" Yoosung cheered, completely on board.  
"You and your boyfriend HAVE to settle arguments like normal people..." Zen groaned, putting on his gear. "Have you tried voting on ideas?"  
"Vanderwood You're my ringer." You said. He found it kind of flattering that you valued him that much.  
"If any paint gets on the walls or in the carpet, I'm killing your fiance."  
"That's fair. Alright, Time to move out."

You entered the living room and you could hear shots pop off immediately. You ducked behind an old bookcase you had laid on its side as cover. You tried to find your team in the low mazes, crawling through and hunting for them. Yoosung stood for a moment to jump over an old desk and was shot in the chest. He was throw backward, falling on his butt.  
"Nice shot, Jaehee." You heard Saeyoung praise. You got a good idea of his position. He was staying farther back on the other side of the living room. You started to crawl that way and heard shots coming from behind you. You heard Jaehee let out a shrill scream.  
"Ooh!" Yoosung said. Already being shot, he had sat on the kitchen counter to overlook the game. "Right in the face plate! Vanderwood you're awesome!"  
"Are you Insane!? That was my head!"  
"It's just paint." He responded flatly, rolling his eyes. He was clearly still on the move, his years of experience almost unfair. Saeyoung regretted giving you first pick.   
You rounded a corner and gasped, entering Saeran's line of sight. You aimed your guns at one another but Saeran shot to the right of you. You shot him in the upper chest, almost knocking the breath out of him.  
"Yes. He missed!"  
"Not quite." You let out another light gasp, hearing Vanderwood behind you, a bright red shot in his shoulder. "You're on your own now." Vanderwood stood up and left the game, Saeran walking behind him to the kitchen. Somewhere in this maze of junk, Saeyoung was hiding.... waiting for you. You decided to stand up, hoping to end this quickly. You didn't see him. You walked around for a bit more, everyone sitting on the counter was on edge.  
"Drop the gun." Saeyoung caught you off guard, his gun pressed right against your back. You froze, unsure of what to do next. "I shouldn't have let you get Vanderwood. Jaehee was the best shot I had."  
"Doesn't seem like that slowed you down."  
"I suppose," He said, smiling. "So... What kind of Pizza do you want for dinner?"  
"I don't want pizza." You spat. "I want Chinese food-"  
"Well, then you should have won-"  
"She Just did!" Saeyoung didn't spin around in time, a gold paintball shot directly in his back. You turned around to see Zen, smirking and stroking his own Ego. Saeyoung couldn't even be mad, that was AWESOME. Saeyoung was out.  
"I completely forgot Zen was playing!" He admitted. "Aw, that means the teams were uneven!" He groaned, falling to his knees dramatically. You kneeled down, planting a kiss on the hackers cheek.  
"I'm sorry, Saeyoung... I know you really wanted Pizza."  
"It's fine, You won fair and square... Chinese is good, too.... Y/N, I love you."  
"I love you, too!"  
"You're the other half of my soul!"  
"I don't know what'd I'd do without you!" While you and Saeyoung had your hug fest, Vanderwood sighed and ordered takeout.  
"They're going to make me barf." Saeran commente, kicking his feet as they dangled off the side of the counter. "Make them stop it."  
"Yeah but what can you do?" Vanderwood commented. As he talked with the man on the phone, the others just watched you and Saeyoung telling each other how sorry you were and how much you loved each other. No one could deny it though, you two were made for each other. "Yes for delivery.... We're the house with all the furniture out front."


	19. (Request) Underdressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin has been injured and is taking a relaxing week off at a private beach home. He invites the RFA along. With Jaehee not wanting to attend, You're the only girl

You marveled at the large house, spinning around staring at the high ceiling. Jumin genuinely smiled at your wonder. Saeyoung and the others had retreated to their rooms to get dressed to use the pool.  
"It was so nice of you to invite me for this weekend, Jumin."  
"Well with my foot in this cast it seemed appropriate to take a few days off and a relaxing vacation seemed like something everyone needed. It's a shame Jaehee didn't want to come."  
"I'm sure she's found somethign to occupy herself." You assured him, giving a sweet smile. "Do you need help to your room, Jumin?"  
"Actually, that would help. Crutches and stairs don't mix well.... You don't mind if I lean on you?"  
"Not at all." You put your arm around his back helping the business man up the stairs. Jumin had rented out this large house for a 3 day weekend, immediately posting in chat that you all were invited. Saeyoung jumped on the opportunity immediately and dragged you and Saeran along. As you reached the top of the stairs, you could feel Jumin's breathing become irregular, you must be hurting him. You continued along. You came to a hallways of rooms, with no real indication where you were supposed to go. You all hobbled to the room that was closest to you and both of you fell into the door. Jumin hissed, landing on his broken foot the wrong way.  
"Jumin are you alright!?"  
"I-I'm fine-"  
"Umm." You guy heard Zen. You looked up and your heart stop. Zen was standing there, just staring at you. He was frozen.. not to mention he was completely naked. You let out a little shriek and Zen couldn't help but laugh. Oh god, when he laughs his whole body bounces... even his- "So, Can you guys leave?" He said nervously. "I'm getting dressed."  
"Yes please. Y/N help me up." Jumin complained. "I don't want to see any more of this-" You practically yanked the Trust fund kid off the ground, dragging him out of the room. The image of Zen nude burned unto your mind. Jumin could tell your were flustered, just lying against the door and covering your face with your hands. He sighed, putting a sympathetic hand on your shoulder.  
"Are you going to be alright?" He asked softly. "Just try not to think about it-"  
"Ugh! Why dear god did he have to be partially erect." Jumin froze, happy that he didn't notice that. "My eyes are going to explode."  
"Look, Y/N-"   
"Oh, that's so cute, You're helping Jumin along?" You heard Saeyoung say. He and Yoosung were walking out of a room, both dressed to hop in the pool. You abandoned Jumin against the door, running into Saeyoung's arms. He seemed caught off guard and Yoosung looked scared.  
"What the heck did you do to her Jumin?" Yoosung asked, only proving to make Jumin's eye twitch.  
"I didn't do it, We walked into Zen's room and he was naked. I think she's traumatized."  
"My poor angel!" Saeyoung pretty much screamed, crushing you in his arms.  
"Oh Seven, It was awful... I saw his.. his-"  
"His Understudy?" Saeyoung joked, flexing his brow. Yoosung snorted, trying not to attract the attention of Zen. You were all still only a foot from his room. You huffed, muttering about how mean Saeyoung was.   
Almost on cue, Zen opened his door, making Jumin fall back into the room. You all rushed to help the man up but when Zen rushed to his side you gasped, distancing yourself. Jumin thanked him curtly but he wasn't paying attention. The nervous look on your face is priceless.  
"What's the matter, Sweetie." Zen mocked. "You look a little red-"  
"God, Zen, Must you throw your handsomeness in my fiance's face.... and your huge-"  
"Let's keep this PG, Saeyoung." Yoosung begged, grabbing his arm and shaking it. "Let's all pretend this never happened and head to the pool!"  
"I haven't gotten dressed yet." Jumin said. "I could use some help getting around my injury-"  
"Not it"  
"Nope"  
"No thanks." The 3 boys left one by one, excusing themselves until it was you and Jumin alone again. He let out an annoyed groan, going into the room that Zen used to get dressed.  
"Considering what happened a few minutes ago I doubt you would be interested in helping me but.... Y/N I need your help..."

 

You exited the room with Jumin, keeping your head down and looking directly at the floor. Jumin had a light blush on his face, embarrassed by your help.  
"I'll wait by the stairs. You can get dressed and I'll wait for you."  
"O-Of course." You shuffled off. Jumin couldn't help but feel bad, subjecting you to dressing him. He wanted to apologize but wasn't sure what to say. You entered a door, finding yourself in a particularly small room. You saw the red suitcase in it and smiled. Saeyoung had a red suit case. You opened it, looking around in it for your bathing suit. The only think You and the others could think of during the long drive out here was hopping into the luxurious pool that Jumin kept bragging about. Everyone agreed that the first thing to be done here was swim and have a nice big lunch. You continued to rummage through the suitcase, unable to find your bathing suit. That's weird. Saeyoung had one made for you and said he would put it in his suitcase. It was supposed to be a surprise.   
You were suddenly started at the room's bathroom door opening and seeing Saeran walk out, drying his hair with a towel. Water ran down the younger twin's chiseled stomach and dripped off his-   
You let out another little scream, alerting Saeran that you were in the room. He panicked, covering himself and cursing loudly.  
"What the hell are you doing in here!?"  
"I-I'm sorry! I saw the red suitcase and I thought this was Saeyoung's Room!"  
"Ugh." He didn't even know what to say. It was an honest mistake. You bolted up and sprinted out of the room,, yelling an apology and slamming the door behind you. Jumin looked over, seeing you fall against the door to your knees. He sighed. Not again.  
"....Who was in there?"  
"Saeran...." You mumbled.  
"Try knocking on the next door."

 

You managed to find your suit. It had black yellow and red diamond patterns and it said 606 on the butt. He really put a lot of love into it. When you left you and Saeyoung's room, Jumin had to do a double take, admiring the bikini. You felt a little uncomfortable helping him down the stairs in it but you both made it to the back yard without incident. The others had already jumped in the pool, splashing about and teasing Yoosung. Saeran was kicking his feet in the water and when he saw you come outside he looked off in another direction, clearly still embarrassed.  
"Hey guys-"  
"You found it!" Saeyoung screamed, climbing out of the pool and pulling you into a wet hug. He let out a low growl of approval and nuzzled his nose against yours. "You look so beautiful."  
"Easy there," Jumin started. "This isn't that kind of pool party."   
"I don't know." Zen started. "Maybe she wants it to be that kind of pool party. Since she entered my room without knocking~"  
" You too?" Saeran said instinctively. Saeyoung looked at you, surprised to hear that the incident repeated itself.  
"Oh~? You saw my brother naked-"  
"I don't want to talk about it, Seven."  
"Anyone else want to admit that they assaulted my angel's eyes with their nudity!" Seven yelled. Much to his Surprise, Jumin answered.  
"Well, I wouldn't have had to if you one of you assholes had helped me get dressed!"  
"You too!?" Yoosung screamed, jumping out of the pool. "Oh My god, Y/N are you okay!?" He seemed genuinely concerned, it's almost as if Yoosung thought you were going to go blind. You couldn't help but smile, seeing how much he cared about you.  
"Well, I guess that leaves Yoosung," Saeyoung started. "You might as well just whip it out right now, You're the last one left."  
"I MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT!" He yelled, animated about the entire conversation. He was so busy yelling at Seven that he didn't even hear Zen swim over to the edge of the pool. He heard a small rush of water as Zen jumped out but didn't react fast enough and his bathing suit was yanked to the ground. Embarrassed, Yoosung stumbled backward, falling into the pool. You never wanted to attend a pool party with these idiots again.

 

You were snuggled into your bed for the rest of the day. The guys kind of felt bad. You were flustered and seeing the boys felt awkward and weird. Saeyoung tried his best to convince you that everything was okay and you could all move on but all you kept thinking about was the boys in all their glory. You isolated yourself, texting with Jaehee. You two were in the chatroom earlier but when the boys entered the chat room to apologize and tell Jaehee what happened, you left. She helped you through it, after asking you to describe Zen's body in glorious detail, and she provided a lot of comfort.  
You were disturbed by a knock at your door and put your phone down on the bed beside you.  
"Who is it?"  
"It's Jumin and Saeyoung. We came to talk to you." You contemplated everything for a minute before you finally invited them inside. Saeyoung was basically carrying Jumin and the pair sat on the edge of your bed. Saeyoung leaned over to you, kissing your forehead.  
"Y/N, Baby, I'm so sorry... I just thought it was funny but I should have know you were legitimately embarrassed."  
"We're all incredibly sorry about what we've put you through today... I am especially." He mumbled, not looking you in the eye to say the last part. "We can't help you unsee all of that... but we want you to know we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable around us."  
"We'll do anything to make this right," Saeyoung cut back in, holding your hand. " We just don't want this to ruin our friendship."  
"Oh boys, Of course not... I just need to adjust. I'm sorry that I had to hide from you guys-"  
"It's uderstandable.... We just don't want things to be awkward. Let's all move on together." You smiled, seeing Saeyoung's comforting seriousness.  
".....One thing I can't get out of my mind though..." Both boys looked interested, looking at each other then back at you.  
"What's that?"  
"Saeyoung, Your brother is bigger than you." Jumin had a deadpanned expression and Saeyoung jumped up dramatically.  
"WHAT?! Aw no way, We're supposed to be identical!"  
"Really? Even in that way?" Jumin asked, not really interested in an answer.  
"SAERAN, WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED TO CHECK SOMETHING!" Saeyoung ran out of the room and Jumin hopped up to his crutches, struggling to follow him."SOMEONE FIND A RULER OR A TAPE MEASURE"  
"I SWEAR TO WHATEVER TWISTED GOD YOU BELIEVE IN SEVEN IF YOU HAVE A DICK MEASURING CONTEST IN THIS HOUSE YOU'RE SLEEPING IN THE POOL!" You smiled weakly. Obviously, this was going to be a long weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Do you like this request? Do YOU have a request? Let me know!"**


	20. (Request) Match Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am so sorry that I have been missing on here for a while. I was without a laptop again for some time. I'll try to update as fast as I used to.**

"Vanderwood have you seen my sandals?" You yelled into the living room, expecting the agent to be there. The room was empty, save for Saeran sleeping on the couch. You looked around, confused. You could have sworn he was cleaning up around here. You decided to tip toe to his room. You knocked softly and heard the agent tell you to come in. When you entered he was finishing up a phone call, a relaxed smile on his face.  
"Of course, my lady.... I'll make sure to get that to you as soon as possible, Ms. Kang." .....Kang? Like... Jaehee? You couldn't help but let out a tiny squeal, unsure of what exactly they were talking about. "Oh... Are you sure it's alright? Okay.... Jaehee... I'll email it to you and thank you so much for this opportunity. Thank you. Good bye." He hung up, throwing his cell phone on the bed. He finally turned his attention to you but you were blowing up inside.  
"Wow."  
"Are you alright, Y/N? Is there something you needed?"  
"What did Jaehee want?" You asked sweetly. Vanderwood couldn't help but smile, ruffling up your hair and walking past you out of the room.  
"Nothing you need to worry about. Just some stuff."

 

"He's dating Jaehee!?" Saeyoung squealed, falling into the couch and disturbing his brother. When Vanderwood left the house, you told the twins about what you thought was going on. "Oh my goodness, that's beautiful. They're both overworked! They have so much in common."  
"Being overworked isn't something that.... you know what never mind. I don't care." Saeran tried to distance himself from the situation. Saeyoung however invaded his personal space.  
"Isn't this beautiful!"  
"I mean, I suppose."  
"We have to throw them a romantic dinner!" You said. Saeran sighed, getting off the couch and trying to leave.  
"I don't want to be involved-" You grabbed his sweater by the collar, pulling him back to you.  
"Nope, You're already involved."  
"That's my girl," Saeyoung started. "We're going to make sure their romance blossoms~. They both deserve so much happiness!"  
"I Only want the best for them!"  
"I think I'm going to be sick..."

 

 

"You didn't have to come over Jaehee." Vanderwood said, helping the lady out of the passengers seat. She thanked him, walking with him to the front door.  
"Well, I like to check in on Y/N and Saeyoung, I'd also like to see how Saeran is holding up."  
"That's awfully kind of you. Thank you so much again. Body guarding a cat doesn't sound like a job just anyone would want but with what Jumin's offering I'm more than happy to take the little fluffball off your hands."  
"Mr. Han was very specific with his instructions. He also doesn't want Seven anywhere near Elizabeth III."  
"Believe me, neither do I." They shared a laugh, entering the house and immediately freezing. Saeyoung was standing in front of them, dressed as a waiter.  
"Good Evening! I will be your waiter this evening."   
"I feel like I can't leave the house anymore without walking into a wacky scheme of yours-"  
"Follow me, Sir and Madam." saeyoung ushered Jaehee to follow and dragged Vanderwood over to circular dining table set up in the center of the living room. There were rose petals and candles everywhere and Saeran was playing the violin. Jaehee and Vanderwood were equally confused but were thinking around the same thing. Vanderwood raised a brow. Does Jaehee have feelings for him? Is that why Saeyoung set this up? Jaehee was thinking the reverse. Does Vanderwood have feelings for her? Is that what is happening here. They sat down at the table, playing along to discover the truth. Saeyoung immediately took to the table, putting on a false mustache.   
"What can I start you off with this evening?" Saeyoung asked, twiddling his fake mustache, accidentally pulling it off. He stuck it back on, pretending that didn't happen.   
"Seven, What is all this-" Before Vanderwood could finished a sour note on the violin interrupted him. Everyone immediately looked at Saeran.   
"I told you I didn't know how to play this thing, I don't know what the hell you want from me."   
"Saeran, You're a Sous Chef now-" "I didn't realize the Violinist could get promoted to Sous Chef..."  
"Actually, It's a demotion, Shoo." Saeyoung said, shooing him away. As the shy twin slinked off, Saeyoung looked at his small notepad.   
"Alright, so I got 2 Sirloin Steaks and a bottle of white wine?"  
"We literally did not order anything." Jaehee corrected, but he pretty much ignored her, mumbling that he would be right back. He sauntered over to the kitchen, giving the notebook to Saeran who was just leaning on the counter. you were cooking, almost done with the steaks. You don't even know why saeyoung bothers to take orders, you were pretty much forcing steaks onto them.   
"So,' Jaehee started, getting the agent's attention. She made sure to keep her voice low, as to not alert the others. "I am terribly sorry, Vanderwood but I do not have any romantic feelings toward you-"  
"Oh thank Goodness..." Vanderwood let out a healthy sigh. "I was afraid there for a minute."   
"You mean, you did not plan this?"  
"I knew nothing about this." They shared a laugh and from a distance the others thought they were flirting. You and Saeyoung gushed and even Saeran let out a smile. The steaks were finished and the waiter returned to the table. Behind him, Saeran bought the wine and some glasses. The assumed couple looked at each other and shrugged. Might as well play along and enjoy the steak.  
"Here are your steaks and your very lavish wine." Saeran poured the glasses, groaning at Saeyoung's introduction. Jaehee rolled her glass in her hands and admired the aroma. Vanderwood simply took a sip.  
"I love good wine." She said quietly.  
"I don't know too much about wine. I like the taste but I'm very uneducated about wines." the agent admitted. Saeyoung swooned.  
"Such honesty~." He said, "Jaehee, This one's a keeper."   
"Saeyoung! You're needed in the kitchen!" You yelled for him, trying to get him away from the couple.

The dinner was beautiful. They seemed to really be getting along and you 3 decided to stay out of the room. You and the twins sat on the front porch. Saeyoung was holding you and Saeran was practicing the violin.  
"I think I'm going to start learning to play this thing.."  
"How do you think their date is going?" your fiance asked, hugging you tighter.  
"It's probably going well." Almost on cue, the front door opened, making all of you sit up straight. Vanderwood was escorting Jaehee to the car, talking about something and laughing. Before Saeyoung could ask anything, he got in the car to drive her home.

He knew that when he got back home they would be waiting for him, ready to ask him all about his date and drive. He was absolutely right. Upon parking, Saeyoung immediately jumped on the hood of the car.  
"VANDERWOOD!"  
"SON OF A BIT- Saeyoung, Don't scare me like that!" Saeyoung ignored him, pressing his face against the glass.  
"HOW'D YOUR DATE GO!" Vanderwood sighed, turning on the windshield wipers in an attempt to get Saeyoung off the windshield. He huffed, exiting the car and ignoring Saeyoung's question. When he got inside, you were sitting on the counter, listening to Saearn butcher the art that is the Violin. Vanderwood smiled, but it faded when Saeyoung leaned against him.  
"Welcome home," You greeted. " How was everything?" Vanderwood couldn't help but open up to that smile, letting out a loving sigh and sitting on the couch beside you. Saeran had stopped playing, interested in what was happening.  
"Well, I appreciate all of the effort you all put into today but... I didn't have any feelings for Ms. Kang." You and Saeyoung seemed disappointed until Saeran spoke.  
"What do you mean 'didn't'?" Vanderwood smirked, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
"Well, that may have changed with the kiss I got for walking her to her door..."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a Request? Let me know!


End file.
